


【TRANSLATION】Spice/香料

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原简介：<br/>这是生物学问题，瓦肯生物学问题。若你爱上的人来自一个把隐私保密做到淋漓尽致的种族，可能得待五年任务即将结束你才明白他与你心意相通。但当他似乎认定你们永远不会走到一起且吝于解释后，你又该何去何从？</p><p>通俗简介：<br/>想知道Kirk和Spock的关系是如何从五年计划时期的相濡以沫沦落到ST1前的劳燕分飞？本文给出了最为逻辑详尽的解释。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eimeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285483) by [eimeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeo/pseuds/eimeo). 



> 《Spice》可以说是长篇原初见缝插针系同人里的NO.1神物，不存在任何形式的OOC，和TOS剧集、电影一起看简直就是查漏补缺把大家的脑补希望化为实体，让人把同人当成官方然后从此再也不相信剧中两人是纯洁的同志关系…………
> 
> 随缘居的帖子：http://mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=83919&extra=

Amanda一边忙一边哼唱着T'vela的《Ki’Sarlah Nash-Veh（I have come/我来了）》，夏日的骄阳如厚重的奶油溢过窗框，笼罩着她。不同于屋里相对凉爽的阴影，外面的花园被阳光漂得炫目，在清风中招展摇摆着身躯，暖草的土地气息和早玫的馨香飘过打开的窗户，悄无声息地对感官发起了一次几乎催眠的侵袭。Spock站在厨房门边，看着他母亲有条不紊的双手飞快而熟练地在砧板上飞舞，看似轻松地削切剥皮，同时，每一刀都和着中心咏叹调复杂的farr-dath（韵律）。满足感如温柔的爱抚般洗刷了他。在这宁静的时刻，这里只有Amanda，他无意压抑这片刻的放纵。

“你移动时灵巧得像只猫，Spock，”她母亲说道，没费心回头。“来帮我一会儿，好么？”

他无声地走向她所在的厚重木质料理台，周围到处都是今日工程的原料。两个酸菜坛盘踞在台面远端，在阳光下慵懒地泛着微光。坛子前面是采摘自由她细心照料的花园产出的香料植物，它们被小心成捆垒起：长而卷曲的红辣椒，多节的姜块，球形的大蒜，苍白的山葵。台面中央灶台上是几瓶腌料，里面覆皮的浸润青葱见证着一个上午的辛劳，炉火上的罐子里冒泡的液体散发着刺鼻的气味。

她点头示意了一下台面另一端避光处的一只玻璃碗。“请把那个拿过来，帮我捧着，”她说。大使宅邸里固然有足够的人手，但Spock和他父亲早就将此地让给了Amanda。她说，那花园是她的，所以里面的作物也归她处理。她还说，那让她很开心，而若她的丈夫脸上挂着的是在面对她妻子不合逻辑的习惯时的一贯不解，她的儿子则可能秘密的认为自己明白，至少在一定程度上是的。

他遵照指示捧着碗，她用手掬了一捧稀薄而半透明的碎屑，小心地把它们撒进碗里。一朵辛辣的姜味粉云在碎屑搅动油汁时正好在两人间腾起，它们逃出容器，丰富了阳光的色彩，也争相与他鼻子里敏感的嗅觉感受器角力。她深吸了一口气，眼中闪着愉快的光芒，她闭了一会儿眼，毫不掩饰其中的满足。Spock看着她轻快的脸庞，上面感情的神韵就随意地播撒给任何看到此景的人。她本人就如同窗外蔚蓝天空飘荡的浮云，她是这个变幻莫测的丰饶星球的女儿。

Amanda又深吸了一口气，然后将罐子放到一边。“你忙吗，Spock？”她问道。

“我现在正忙于……”

“除了帮我把切好的姜碎放进碗里，”她平静地补充，这得益于她与瓦肯人长久的联系。

“没有。我已完成今日学业。”

她把宽刃刀放在身边的砧板上，上面还有些被漏过窗户的阳光晒暖的红绿辣椒。“那我们就让你免于麻烦之苦吧，”她说。

他不予置评地参与进来。人类俗语对他如同第二语言——他的思维毫不费力地在瓦肯语和地球标准语间切换，但她母亲的话有时得让他稍微费点脑筋。他小心地切开蜡色的表皮，分开里面湿润辛辣的果肉，突然，他发觉，她刚才的话和其中似是而非的暗指可能是她在用她自己的方式表达，她很了解他，知道除了留在她身边切辣椒外，他此时一点也不想去别处。

朝阳把他的袍子烘得温暖，热量好像温水一样渗入衣料，让它沾染了一种醉人的气息，摩挲着他的皮肤。母子间的纽带无声地连结着两人，带来放松，每当Amanda忘记专注于它时，这种感觉都会在他的脑中哼唱一首摇篮曲。他不需怎么专注就能熟练地切碎这些无视她母亲努力拒绝在他家乡土地上生长的地球食物，他感到自己已经滑入了冥想的一层境界。也许这就是在她轻叫了一声然后用袖子擦脸的时候，他没加多想就冲了过去的原因。

“哦！”她叫道，用手腕关节抵着眼窝。“我眼睛里进东西了……”

就像她本能地伸向他一样，他不假思索就伸手去摸她的脸，他握住她的手腕。“请让我帮忙，母亲，”他刚开口，就看到她另一只手向他挥来。

“Spock——不！”她嘶声警告，接着转过身，用身体阻挡了他。

他身体一僵硬，意识到自己干了什么，羞愧如冰水涌入心中。“原谅我，母亲，”他飞快地道歉。“我犯了一个不可原谅的礼节性……”

“Spock！”她说，他听出她语调中的笑意，虽然他的目光一直没离开她头后的墙壁，而她的脸依旧被按着懊恼眼窝的手腕挡着大半。“Spock，我可爱的好男孩。不是那个，只是……帮我把那个茶具抹布沾湿一角递过来好么。那就行了。”她从他手上接过湿润的抹布，擦了擦眼角。“你一直在切香料，Spock。手上沾了辣油，人类皮肤对这些东西很敏感。碰一点就辣得生疼。”她用她的手摸摸他的脸。“别一副大受打击的样子，亲爱的。你又不知道。这些是你一定得学习的东西。在某些方面，你是我的儿子。而在些其他方面，你继承了Sarek。我为你能拥有两者感到欣慰。”

此时的Spock按地球纪年只有九岁。一个月内，他父亲就会举家返回瓦肯，Spock会成为一个特例，一个弃子，如同在地球上他苍白的肤色和尖耳朵带给他的一样，只因为一些微妙却重要的区别就被排斥在外。他不属于任何地方，至少在他该融入的地方，他被拒之门外。他用一根沾着辣味的手指稳稳地触摸了自己的眼球，除了皮肤相触的感觉外，他什么也没感觉到，一切不过是敏感的湿润眼膜对不受欢迎的侵犯的排斥罢了。Amanda笑了，但他的又一分自我却冷却，硬化。不算瓦肯人，而现在，人类的部分又被揭去了一分。


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk的手在刺痛。

他惊异于自己竟然意识到了这个微不足道的事实，它被埋藏在他日常生活永恒漩涡中层层的混乱之下。但现已入夜，他得单凭个人之力平复脑中各色思想争锋的恼人情况，其中一个思想——一个坚持叫嚣的声音；或者说是Komack将军[1]的思想——正义正言辞地要求他关注右手皮肤之下的神经网络。因为它们依旧由于那记忆中的触碰而活跃着。

除了曲速引擎的嗡鸣，飞船很是安静，引擎的钝响微弱地提醒着听觉的关注，震动着外壳，牵动了墙壁和充斥着它们的空气。走廊上各色舰员们路过时的交谈声在经过墙壁的过滤后变得模糊不清。各种部件以定期提示音的形式向它们的主人保证自己高效的工作状态，空气过滤系统的叫嚣从不停歇，复制机轻叹，水流穿过埋藏管道时歌唱，在这一切之下，人类听觉范围之外，只有一个将熟悉飞船如同理解父亲或者情人的人才能领悟生活本身的哼唱，嘀嘀，嗒嗒。

这通常令人心安。今夜，它踢踏的舞步游走于“压抑的寂静”和“该死的闭嘴”的分界线间。

他的手在刺痛。

他理智思想的一部分坚持那个动作不可能是有意的。那一定是个反射性动作，在不经意达成却无法圆滑的纠正。Spock绝不会故意去抓他舰长的手。即便他由于Kirk暂时栖居于Janice Lester的身体里这个事实而分心，Spock依旧不可能有意在McCoy医生，三个安全官和一个看似舰长的人的睽睽注视下牵起一个陌生女人的手。这不可能发生。那一定是个本能反应，由于Kirk被困于一个柔弱的躯体内，四个男人正咄咄逼来而其中一个已经屡次显示了自身暴力的手段这个险恶的情境而触发。他们现在是个逻辑的种族，但瓦肯社会建立在武士阶级的原则之上。在理智的外在之下，必然深埋有保护弱小的本能遗存。这是种返祖的反应——就像以前无数次他的大副冲到舰长面对的危险前保护他一样——不会有什么深意。

所以那手为什么不停在他的下臂？为什么它从最初的环握变成了他手指上的紧扣？为什么它又在那里停留了几乎 **半-分-钟** ？为什么它在第一次肌肤相触后没因对Kirk的感应烧灼触感而弹开？

为什么他的手现在难以忘怀那修长手指的清凉触感？

这疯狂的一整天，他该因此而怒火中烧，但他感到的只有沉重，伤感，迷惑。可能的后果不堪设想，他该因此徘徊于恐惧与怒火间，但他却只沉浸在由衷的骄傲中，记忆里他的高级军官们忠诚的准备好牺牲一切。他的思维充斥着“应该”，而现实中他真正的“应该”是“去睡觉”，但他的眼睛依旧难安地飘向四壁，知道他甚至难以自欺欺人地认为休息是一种可能。一个更现实的“应该”包括开始起草交给HQ（总部）的报告，至少他可以寄希望于忙于文书工作而麻痹自己。这个“可能”似乎有一丝成功的可能。他走下床，命令开灯。

他已经记挂好几个月了——事实，是二十三周零四天——这次任务结束的倒计时已经可用月计数。他已经懒得把星历换算成公历，因为他知道，下一次他使用该种日历一切都会不同：也许，是钉死在舰队HQ，也有可能被分配到另一艘船。可能他得以留在进取号，但她不会再是她的进取号了。上面的面孔会改变，缘由的指挥层会得到他们迟来许久的晋升，飞船的脉搏会改变。以Uhura的才华，再留在通讯台后实属浪费，Chekov需要更广的空间施展他被局限依旧的智慧，Sulu则对指挥跃跃欲试。Scotty大概会和飞船粘着不愿走，但Bones胸中跳动的可不是探险家的心，他已经准备好接受一份星球本土的人名，也许打算在女儿长大前和她一起侍弄藩篱。而Spock……

Spock。

Kirk清楚地记得他意识到自己爱上了他的大副的准确时间。不像 勃朗特姐妹笔下的浪漫情怀；甚至不够标准浪漫喜剧的程式。他有限的几次真心实意的感情寄托总是开始于一些的愚蠢突发事件，这次也不例外。他向Ruth[2]求婚始于一阵冲动，他们在人行道上漫步，却被一辆呼啸的街车溅起的污水浇了一身，她抬头看向他，旧金山冬日的街边积水滴滴答答地流下她优雅的金发，把她的妆容化成了一条条毛虫，她非但没生气，反而情不自禁地大笑起来，而他也决定三个月的追求已经足以让他明白自己想和她过一辈子。他第一次见Carol后就让Carol怀上了他的儿子，那是一个地球的登陆假期，他们一起参加了读诗会，这个活动如此无聊，于是他们一致决定充分利用本该细细品味的葡萄酒放纵一下。和Gary[3]的吻是他一时冲动，那时他甚至还没坦率认识到，只要两人足够吸引，性别对他并非障碍。若Spock是不同的，那也是因为在他第一次明了自己的感觉后，花了漫长的时间酝酿积淀，同时，他早在一开始就知道这感觉绝非朦胧。他们花了长久的时间为自己作准备，但他们都不是难以决断的人。两次任务间一个平静的日子里，没有人对他们开火，没有人面对生死存亡的紧张，他们在一次平常的午餐后坐在军官食堂，Spock突然打了个喷嚏。最后一根稻草：一个不自主的动作无声而轻易地就击碎了瓦肯人辛勤筑起的高墙，Kirk腹中涌上一星骤燃的炽火。回想起来，那丝余烬已经被压抑了数月，等他的大副抬头看向Kirk晶亮的眼时，那团炽火突然蹿高，终至爆发。

“保佑你[4]，”Kirk说道，无疑收到对方一条挑起的眉毛。

“哦，我觉得我被雷劈了，”McCoy说着靠向椅背，脸上是一副捡到宝的表情。“怎么没人跟我说瓦肯人还会打喷嚏？”

就是这样。一阵调笑，如同原子衰变般无可抑制，接着，Scotty跑来看了一会儿，之后所有人都又像没事人一样各忙各的了，似乎一切从未改变。的确，一切 **并未** 改变，因为，你又能怎么办呢？从没有人像他的瓦肯大副一样无时无刻不明白地彰显着生人勿近的气息。并不只是他从没给舰长任何理由去觉得他的感觉没有得到回应，事实是，他积极地给了对方一切理由去认为，一切感觉的付出都会是无益地打水漂。在那个喷嚏事件后的一年多内，他的大副生命中有了两个女人[5]——其中一次他还当着舰长的面对她大献殷勤——这无疑是过去几年任务里质得飞跃，就算这些也是极少数。

这不是宇宙末日。这甚至不是他第一次在本能叫嚣着前进时需要将自己的欲求降低到友谊水准。他确定自己能甘于如此，只要Spock存在于他的生命中。这的确得以确保，只要保证事故、伤害能远离，只要这五年任务仍在继续。

Kirk 有好次差点就要开口。他们现在的交谈如此轻松，几乎让人忘却了他们任务第一个月里尴尬、敌意的沉寂，他的一切努力都被一面平淡坚实的反感之壁挡了回来。这些日子，他们找到了一个理由共度多数夜晚——在娱乐室或者他们的房间下棋；和Bones或者Scotty一起喝酒，有时候只有他们两个，Kirk悠闲地把穿着袜子的脚翘到桌上，另一头的Spock则挂上一副即将崩溃的被冒犯感受的面具；体育馆里他们西西弗斯式的运动，每次都以舰长试图代表人类种族保持些许骄傲却屡战屡败的事实而告终；晚上作为实验室助手去那里帮忙——自然导致了科学小组低层舰员在舰长每次出现时像惊惶的鸽子一样四处逃窜——有时候是因为急事要闻，有时候只是因为他的朋友对某些事物的兴奋和渴望分享之情。很多时候，他们相伴时的寂静在两人身边沉淀，如同一件舒适的大衣温暖的触感，催人入眠，Kirk曾想问， _所以——你想过这次任务结束后你的打算吗？_ 但每次他都在开口前就咬住了嘴唇。这不仅仅是他知道——他知道——Spock会回答，以一贯的逻辑解释他在此事上几乎没有话语权，他会服从舰队任命去任何地方。他担心对方的回答 **并非** 如此，而那样Kirk就不得不听Spock向他描述一个把他的舰长排除在外的事业规划。

他依旧坐在床边，意识到自己的眼睛游移向了盥洗室的门，而且从没离开。他叹了口气。这已经不是第一次了，他很高兴除了自己没人知道这个秘密。他可以想象，若Bones知道自己有时躺在床上看向那扇门好像那是通往能让一切梦想成真的魔法之地入口后，会露出一副什么表情。他知道自己要做什么，但他准备再假装一会儿自己的一无所知，虽然与此同时他已经起身走过房间。就在他来到该选择去办公桌还是去盥洗室的那一刻，他假装自己准备投入无益的日常工作中，他的确会，只不过他先得去浴室站一会儿。

在两人一致赞同下，他们决定把盥洗室的温度设定在瓦肯和地球舒适标准的中间值上，这就意味着两人已经礼节上不适地度过了过去四年，就人类嗅觉来说，小室有一股炎热国家常有的不论如何维护也无法消除的潮湿气息。打开门，炎热的空气就从浴室里挤了出来，涌向他阴冷的卧室，Kirk去便池象征性地小解了一下。骄傲不允许他抬头去看那第二扇门，那里挂着的一条星舰配发的标准毛巾是这个小室还有另一个使用者的唯一证据，但即便如此，他的眼角依旧能感到它们的存在。在门的另一侧，温度爬升，与舰长这侧简朴的单人床相对的地方，躺着一个不做梦的身影，无疑睡姿也很合逻辑。没有任何声音从那沙漠般炎热的空气茧中逃窜出来，舱壁很薄，无疑难掩日常响动的悉索，可这就是对面传来的一切：没有被单的磨蹭，没有瞌睡的呓语，没有起伏的呼噜。对面住的只可能是一个瓦肯人，这对舰长此刻的思想状况可毫无益处。

一个 **瓦肯人** 与Kirk十指交缠。

他赶紧完成了现有活动，以防自己的思想探寻到任何手指和他现有掌握的器官的联系——否则他当晚是更别指望得到任何睡眠了——他去水池洗了洗手。在非自然的热量聚集的湿气下，他看向镜中的倒影，只一眼，他眼中的宽慰顷刻又被打破了。恐怕这迟早也会过去，每次面对反射表面时的惊恐会渐渐褪去，不再害怕看向一个会化作Lester的脸庞。明早McCoy医生会再对他进行一次身体检查，给舰队记录备案，确保他已经足以重新当值，但若连Janice都通得过标准测试得到一个精神稳定性合格的话，那么Kirk确定自己没什么可担心的——想来，光这点就该让他担心。他用手指摸了摸脸颊，安心地摸到了一些新冒出来的胡茬，在来得及做一些真正丢脸举动，比如把一只渴念的手扶在Spock的卧室门上之前，他就赶紧走了出去。

过去四年里，他已经仔细留意了所有礼节和社交技巧，这一切对任何人类来说都很不容易，更遑论一个喜欢通过触碰交流的人类。他们第一次见面时他甚至都没试着去握手——但这也没给他赢得任何加分，同样没驱散在任务开始的头六周里一直盘踞在他大副头顶的一窝叫嚣着“你不是Christopher Pike”的愤怒黄蜂。他知道自己有时不知不觉会友好地拍拍他朋友的后背，或者挂一只胳膊在对方肩上，但确凿无疑的是，他绝没对Spock的手有任何接触。他觉得如此。不，他可以打包票。如果有，他绝对会记得。不过如何，就算他有，那也绝对是一扫而过，在两人都没注意到之前就消失的触碰。绝对没有肆意的侵犯，更不会是某种二十五秒无缝贴合的十指相扣。他知道那对Spock意味着什么。那一定是本能。

也许他该提一下。

但在这个想法成型前他就将之抛于脑后。首先，他要说什么？还有，他指望说了得到什么呢？Spock要么是意识到了发生了什么，要么就没有，而无论哪种情况，他可不会因为Kirk的主动提及而感激涕零。舰长已经看过太多次那张精细的脸庞由于一个疏忽的提起而立马化成瓦肯式的全副僵硬。银河系里没有人能如一个急躁的瓦肯人一样 **令人恼火地装无辜** ，尤其是所谓 **装无辜** 这一举动已经被他们彻底地否认了存在。

这让他……不知何去何从。实话说，走任何一条路都没有区别。和他昨日此时所面临的情形一样，感谢诸神，那时他还在自己的身体里，控制着自己的飞船自己的思维，脑中又一大堆事需要思考。昏暗的灯光中，他对终端轻声发出了指令，房间的模糊的阴影在屏幕亮起来显示出一系列信息时清晰起来。有三条信息是今晚早些时候来自Spock的，那时他大概正忙于和Fitzpatrick中将[6]开会，听名字这个会议就没什么前途——关于重力场替换多样性的次适度效率。三条信息里没有一丝对拉手事件的提及。舰长略叹了口气，沉入椅中，口述了一个命令。虽然知道自己的声音不会传到他朋友的卧室，而即便传过去也不会惊醒他，他依旧压低了声音。

“星历5928.5。在抵达加缪二号（Camus II）考古基地后，Janice Lester博士，舰长的某位熟悉星舰进取号流程的老相识，接近了舰长。进一步调查需要深入了解Lester博士使用的该能影响生命-实体转变的技术的本质；企业号的大副兼科学官，Spock中校已领命调查该研究……”

他停下来，揉了揉眼，看向计时器，徒劳的希望自己没看过。

他的手又刺痛起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> [1]Komack将军：全名James Komack，2267年是第九区舰队的统领。此人在S01E25 – This Side of Paradise里提过，在S02E01 – Amok Time也出现过，他一开始拒绝进取号要求改变航向去瓦肯的要求。虽然称为将军，但应该是上将，仅次于舰队总司令。同时该角色和TOS的一名导演同名，作为致敬。
> 
> [2]Ruth ：S01E17   - Shore Leave里出现的Kirk学院时期的情人，片子最后Kirk已经准备传送回飞船，这时候机器人Ruth出现了，Kirk留下来了。
> 
> [3]Gary：S01E01 – Where No Man Has Gone Before里变成神的Gary Mitchell。根据阿法百科，他们2250年Kirk17岁时相识，他是Kirk任上尉时在学院教书时的一年级学生（大概他上学晚？）。死的时候是少校。百科上说Gary比Krik大几个月而已，所以大概的可能是Kirk由于学院时期优秀有荣誉军阶上尉然后去教战略课，接着等毕业继续从少尉开始做。
> 
> [4] 保佑你：Bless you。西方习惯性在打喷嚏后问候一句“祝福你”。
> 
> [5]和Spock有关系的两个女人：This Side of Paradise里孢子事件的Leila Kalomi；还有一个应该是S03E19 – The Cloud Minders里的Droxine。其实还有一个女人，是S03E23 – All Our Yesterday里的Zarabeth，但这集里的星历在本文背景，也就是S03E24 – Turnabout Intruder之后，所以我们选择性忽略这集吧……不管怎样看，三个女人里只有Droxine不是Spock在受到影响下受到吸引的。本文中Kirk说的那个当着他面大献殷勤应该是孢子事件。
> 
> [6]Fitzpatrick中将：S02E13 – The Trouble with Tribbles里给进取号下命令的将军，是TOS三季剧集中唯一佩戴明显军衔像章的将军。


	3. Chapter 3

“Jim，你没事，”Bones说着把一条毛巾递给浑身是汗的舰长，后者正从生物床上坐起。这是Kirk两天内第二次在墙壁训练仪上运动，就算他的大脑不记得，身体也不会忘记。他发誓医生正偷着乐。“要是不清楚实情，我会说Lester博士比你要更爱护你的身体。”

“谢谢，医生，”Kirk疲惫地说。他将毛巾搭上脖子，站起身。“想想若她对这身体占用时间超过七个半小时的话，她能创造的那些奇迹，”他意有所指地说。

“是啊，好吧，别忘了我还没签你的健康证明呢，舰长，”医生说。

“勒索呢，Bones？”

“你在这儿就得听我的话。”

在Kirk将指挥服套上湿嗒嗒的手臂的同时，医生翻阅着PADD上的资料。Bones的脾气还是一样坏，但他的眼周肤色暗沉，眉头一直皱着，Kirk怀疑他的CMO昨晚睡得和自己一样香。他试图记起他们上一次一起坐定看电影或者比赛的日期，可他连他们上次一起好好喝一杯波旁，谈论除了飞船事物外的记忆都没有。登陆假期绝对是拖得太久了。

“我想是没机会看到你现在就签完这文件让我回舰桥了吧？”他不抱希望地说。

Bones 露出他标志性的老谋深算的笑容，这个笑容是专门应对病人的，在医疗舱，没人能挑战他的权威。“坐下，舰长，”他说。

但Kirk已经在被Bones的计划挫败多次后学到了一些心理战术以及其应用时机。“你先说，医生，”他说。

医生坐到自己的桌后椅上，清楚地知道自己现在占上风。他说道，“坐下吧，Jim，我又不会咬你。我只是想知道你怎么样，仅此而已。”

“你这么问是作为McCoy医生，还是Bones？”

“你是说是个人还是职业请求？”他靠回椅背，抱起手臂。“我想，两者兼有。就当成不记录在案的职业请求吧。”

Kirk 挑起一边眉。他没忘记这个动作的意义，只是在心里露出一个讽刺的笑容，他坐进桌对面的椅子。“不记录的 **同时** 也记下来，Bones——我很好。有点后怕，可能有点迷失，但不至于在每次去洗手间时都要拽上你以及我所有的好友，若你是这个意思的话。”

Bones 嘴角一翘，但目光里的执着并未减轻。他一针见血。“你跟Spock谈过了吗？”

“Spock？”Kirk的脉搏骤然加快，但他脸上还是一副平静表情。“昨天谈了一会儿。在舰桥。怎么？”

“Jim，”McCoy说道，声音里担心的比重大的令人吃惊。他见过那堵高墙降下过一两次，多数时候是因为Spock受伤或者由于其他原因而失去自我，此时，就需要由医生在面对瓦肯式的沉默时想出些办法，把他拽回来。Bones认识Spock的时间比Kirk久，舰长从未怀疑过在长期口角和敌对的面具下，掩藏的是真挚的敬意和别扭的欣赏，但他从没听过对方在他们的大副没面对生死存亡关口时用这种口气说话。“Jim，他那时已经准备好挡在行刑队前了。”他停了一下。“为了你。”

似乎他需要被提醒那一幕一样。昨晚，在终得以入睡后，他也睡得很不安稳，梦中充斥着枪火。但他开口时声音如常。“若我没记错，你也打算如此，医生。你还有Scott先生。”

“那不同，Jim。”若那凝视又坚硬了一份，若他的下巴又紧张了一度，那也只是因为Kirk很了解他才能察觉。”我们是不知道自己卷入了什么，Spock不是。他面对一群高层军官被控叛变。叛变，Jim。你知道瓦肯人的习惯，他们至高无上的荣誉观。你知道将会发生什么，他也知道，但他还是义无反顾地站在那里。”

进取号的舰长非法对瓦肯驻地球大师之子的执行死刑，而捏造的指控根本无法被瓦肯荣誉忽略。是的，Kirk知道接下来会发生什么。Spock赔上的不止是他个人的生命，一旦Lester的计划得以大白天下，将会引来政治上的动乱，潜在预示着联邦的末日，一切将会在互相指责上毁于一旦。昨晚Kirk与Fitzpatrick中将的谈话时，对方花了半数时间一再敦促他，确保Spock明白不能告诉他父亲事件可能走向的重要性。

他摊开手。“你想要我说什么，Bones？他可不会因为我提起而感谢我，也不会因我 **感谢** 他而感谢我，更别提若我问他是否安好他会否感谢我了。”

“ 只是……”Bones急躁地挥挥手。“就留意一下他吧，Jim。还有，你自己也注意点。天知道操心你们两个让我过去一天里多了多少白发。跟你说，Jim，若我能撑到这次任务结束，我就找个在地图上都没标的小地方开个诊所，下半辈子干些从小孩鼻子里取扣子的活计我就知足了。然后我还能感谢上帝没让我生在什么多事之秋。”

这和Kirk昨晚胡思乱想的一条线不谋而合，他垂下眼，但Bones一直盯着他，可没忽略他一闪而过的表情。他用玩笑话打了个哈哈。“我想还是在你逃掉之前就晋升你好了。”

“你敢，舰长。”

“ 别担心，Bones。”他抬眼。“我确信你冒犯的将军如此之多，他们是不会批准的。”

“好吧，看上去交换身体也没治好你惨烈的幽默感，”医生说着无奈地长吁一口气。“我会签好你的健康文件，舰长。现在，赶快回舰桥去，别等那个妖怪愁云惨淡地四处找你。”

“我倒想看你当着他面这么说，”Kirk开心地说。

“若你继续在这里待下去我恐怕别无选择，”Bones说到。

Kirk 起身，将椅子塞回桌底，双手没立即移开。他说道，“你今早和Coleman医生谈过了吗？”

Bones 点头。“当然。第一件事就是这个。”

“Janice怎样？”

“打了镇静。我跟他说，只要他们在舰上一日，这种状态就不容改变。”

Kirk 胸中一阵不满，但他很快就将之平复了下去，“真有那个必要？”

“我想是的，Jim。我们没办法去对付一个在进取号上冒名顶替的Janice Lester。不说别的，这也是为她好。”

“她不总是这么……愤恨的。”

“的确。我看得出她不是。说起来难堪，对她所说的大部分事，我甚至都不持反对态度。但现在可没人会听她的了。”

“是的。”Kirk用手指在椅背上敲了敲。

“心里有事，舰长？”

“ 多的很呢，医生。”他抬头，闪了一个笑容。“但我相信这些我还应付的来。至少在你签了我的精神评估前，别想从我嘴里撬出什么。”

Bones 叹了口气，伸手拿起他的PADD和触点笔。“好吧，我把筹码放下了，”他喃喃着签了名。“现在行了，舰长。”

舰长得到了批准，但在门前他停住了，转过身。“Bones，”他说。“谢了。为……你差点就要做的。”

这不够。这一点都不够，但在没有合适的夸张表达时，语言难以诉说那种感谢，Kirk发现寥寥数语的平淡感谢便已足够。

McCoy 抬头，抿起嘴唇。“随时效劳，Jim，”他说。“确保你也感谢了Spock。还有，如果你跟他说我这么说过，我会否认一切。”就在这时，飞船的通知哨声响了起来，医生翻了翻白眼。“说到尖耳朵的恶魔……”

他对舰长挥挥手下了逐客令，Spock的声音已经从通讯器传了出来。

“Spock呼叫医疗舱……”

“是的，Spock先生，他刚要走，”医生以一种我已经很有耐心的口吻回答。舱门在Kirk身后关闭，他听见里面后面一声模糊的嘀咕，“当我是什么，医生还是监护人？”

***

Kirk 回房冲澡，同时派了文书士去舰桥把消息带过去，这是懦弱的表现，但他今早还没跟他的大副说过话，他难以想象若自己开口的第一句话就是那些，要如何才能不胀得满脸通红，经过昨晚，他淡定的打招呼的可能是没有了。文书士走后，他脱掉自己汗湿的上衣和裤子，将其丢进回收器后，赤裸地走去了浴室，打开门，里面依旧残留着Spock早晨洗漱的气息。Kirk不太清楚瓦肯人每日清洁的程序具体如何，只是隐约知道浴池从来都是干的，音波浴档调得比他平常喜好的低上几个分贝，而空气在他完毕后总是弥漫着一股轻微的姜辣、薰衣草和松香混合的气息。他的毛巾总是整洁地挂在门后，上面深色的区域无疑曾吸附过他身上的水，但面盆周围从来都没一丝水痕，水龙头光洁的表面连半个指纹都没有，盆底也没有积水。恐怕也只有瓦肯人才能让一个家教良好的人类男性觉得自己邋遢不堪。

想到自动清洁工作会在Spock结束α班次前结束，他选择了水浴，走了冲凉房，让过烫的水从喷头喷出击打他的皮肤。在搓洗的同时，他的脑中过了一遍日程：回应各种谈话和回忆来电，修正与波特金号（Potemkin）的会面安排，与2号星站协商，从他们的医疗部调派一组武装医疗队，同时，他还得抽出时间去见见Spock。无论McCoy怎么说，Kirk不打算去感谢他的大副，而原因恰也就是医生坚持让他去的那个。他以前可能会这么做，但大恩难言谢，不再是陌生的出乎意料，也不是忽略的没有必要，分寸在两者之间。现在想来，不是是什么时候，但曾经有一刻，他们都明白了这就是他们的方式：其中一个人陷入麻烦，另一个人负责解决。直白的感谢隐喻的是谢意接收者的行动还有其他可能。不是他们。

当然了，要是他能停止继续想那该死的手就好了。

过去，他们之间的调情从没间断过，有时候堪称无耻。舰桥上，棋桌前，大厅内，登陆任务期间，医疗舱里，体育馆中，登陆假期时，他们从没停过——似乎有一块无形的记分板尾随着他们，为惊人的互推底线而随意计分，打赏胜者。这很 **有趣** 。在Kirk看来，调情和说话呼吸一样容易；他发现自己不经意就钓上了别人，期间他根本没意识到自己选词用句的干扰性，有时候，关系会继续，但通常只是露水情缘。他的调情并不是完全直指性趣的，并不真如此；更准确的说法是他英俊潇洒、招人喜欢，这两个事实的叠加让人们总对他的意图报以定向的遐想。而他也早已学会该如何利用这个优势。

优良的外表是生来使然，才智亦是如此。人们能控制的只有他们使用自己资本的方式。他就因此而得失参半：所有的老师和上级只看到他的脸却看不见下面的大脑，他一直以来面对的就是那些同事和CO（指挥官）们把他排除在外、不加同情的境况，就因为他们觉得他的成就完全是靠个人魅力取巧得来的。Komack将军对他的反感绝对以此为基，不是全部也有很大一部分，偏见源于Kirk比他年轻英俊，Kirk对此的确定是因为他知道自己根本没做任何招惹他的事——至少在瓦肯事件前是如此。

所以他学会使用这种手段，视情况有时作为护盾，有时作为武器。他选择调情，因为人们希望他如此，因为若他拒绝这样表现，别人会觉得受到了冒犯。他因此获得云雨机会的次数比别人想当然的少得多，通常原因是，性并不能如此随意。此时，稍一动脑，理智的回归如此轻易。这片宇宙中，与人相交的后果多为刀剑相向的政局噩梦，而非友好的礼尚往来，但调情是无害的。通常，它的实用大于带来的乐趣。那些认为他是个空有一张脸的肤浅花花公子的人会忙于确认他们的眼光，与此同时，他却已经发掘出了自己所需的信息。剩下一些人明白该与他谦和有礼地斡旋，逼他也透露信息。

他与Spock的调笑一开始只是为了惹恼他。

他以前也和难处的手下共事过，但“难处”根本不足以描述一个刀枪不入的瓦肯XO（执行军官=大副）的冰山一角。

事务处理得准确而一丝不苟，条款执行得细致入微，但传达指令时则弥漫着浓重的反对之情，舰长常纳闷为什么空气在他的大副看向他的时候没急冻成冰。他知道Chris Pike不希望晋升将他从进取号上带走，他也知道这次晋升几乎完全是为了公众宣传，将舰队旗舰的高位空出，任命一位在小报头条上足够上镜同时资历风光的新舰长。来人和去者在任命上都没有任何话语权，所以他不确定将自己扔到职业操守的祭坛上任人宰割有何逻辑可言，但他早就发现了在瓦肯精神中的忠诚面前，一切逻辑都只能退居其二。若他们能承认这一点，他怀疑就不会有那么多误会了。

当你的大副致力于一场意图把你逼疯的细节之战时，你会发现你几乎难以奈何他。好比，你不可能要求他不去精益求精。同时，恐怕任何一个存在于精神病院外的有社交技巧的正常人类都难与一个出自拥有渊博知识、精确记忆的种族的个体匹敌，所以，在面对瓦肯的磨合测试时，舰长的失败是必然的。战略选择缺失已经导致了先天不足，无数次挑眉动作日积月累的挑衅无疑更雪上加霜，因而，怒火逐渐积累到了一种临界状态，渴望挫骨扬灰却无可奈何。见此僵局，Kirk转而执行魅力攻势，这让他两面得利，这个过程在带给他无穷乐趣的同时也确保了对方无法采用相同策略。这不是他第一次使用性吸引作为操纵工具，但这是第一次将之应用在一个瓦肯人身上。一开始，这只是让所有人都汗毛倒竖，不过那本来在Spock和舰长开口针锋相对时就是一种常态，于是渐渐的——其中潜移默化的作用他甚至都没注意到，但那到底是发生了——他们的调情不再是互相报复，而开始向趣味性发展。

Kirk 走出淋浴，在水滴落狭窄的地板上前往腰间围了条浴巾，接着步入房间。他与Bones调情是因为两人都很享受这个过程，而且因为Bones会即刻回嘴，接着假装受宠若惊。他们长久以来如此相处，现在已经难以想象他们还能通过其他方式交流，但他们之间从没有任何形式的性紧张和欲求潜藏，所以，何乐而不为？现在说回他为什么要也会和Spock调情：因为有一天，他突然意识到，他的大副上次引用某些埋在犄角旮旯的教条以解释舰长为何不能右腿翘左腿已经是记不起日期的陈年旧事，此时，伴随着事实的冲击，他猛然发觉对方有时做出的那种缓慢闭眼的动作，那似乎从内到外点亮他脸庞的过程，是一个 **笑容** ，而它的对象是Kirk。当报复的专横退却，这个始于对抗的习惯本身的刺激就显露了出来——因为对象是Spock，因为它推翻了条文巨细的星舰礼仪手册上一切外星社会逻辑常规，因为那见证了他们友谊建立的过程，而这段友谊的到来是如此出乎意料，毕竟三个月前，他满脑子还想的是 _我不会每天花十七个小时抑制住杀人的冲动_ 。

接着就是喷嚏事件，还有调情……他们没有停下，不过不再纯洁。但“纯洁”从来就不是调情这项运动带来的娱乐上的先决条件，这显然不是那么简单。有披着调情外衣的玩笑，另有一种是有目的的调情，而从前者转向后者的决定可不是单方面做出的。他不确定他们中是谁先退后的，只是，他们现在不会再这样了，而Kirk真心实意地希望是自己做出的决定。如果不是，他一想来就觉得无地自容。

他换上干净的制服，梳好头发，套上靴子。友谊很好。不是他与Bones那种把酒言欢，哥俩好的关系，或者他与Gary那种无需太多关注、荷尔蒙充斥的联系，这么多年过去，他甚至依旧拿不准那具体是什么，但那很好。它无需定义。它是好的

不，它是好的。比好更棒。

Kirk 走向舰桥。

***

当电梯门打开，宣告舰长来到舰桥时，Spock正坐在指挥席上，他飞快流畅地起身。“已设定前往御夫星系贝塔太阳系的航线，舰长，”他正式地说。“预估六十二小时内抵达。”他的眼睛一直盯着轮机操控台上方空白的一点，一点没往Kirk这边偏。

舰长压住一声叹息。 **又** 来了。

另一方面，它的确应验了某些有趣的先例。

“谢谢，Spock先生，”他说。“还有什么我需要知道的吗？”他走到椅子另一边，没有坐下，只是故意挤入他大副的个人空间，抬头看着对方露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“舰长？”Spock问。

** 又 ** 来了。

“异象，事故，特殊事例，Spock先生,”Kirk说道，他没忍住，又加了一句，“逸闻趣事。”

什么都没有。甚至没挑眉。“没有需要报告的，舰长，”Spock说，他依旧目不转睛地盯着舱壁，似乎那样能把它钻个洞似的。

Kirk 妥协了。

“好吧，谢谢，Spock先生，”他说道。他滑进椅子，花了一会儿习惯熟悉紧紧贴合自己的皮肤的触感。这是种从未因为熟悉而减淡的愉悦，而二十四小时前，他甚至都不确定自己还会否有机会再感受到。他抬头，看到Spock虽然没从之前位置挪开，但已经垂下了眼。

“在想什么呢，Spock？”Kirk说道。

现在对方似乎对地板产生了浓厚兴趣，“我只是希望表达我对你重返舰桥的满意，舰长。”

Kirk 感到自己脸上的笑容如同黄油受热融化般难以抑制。“谢谢，Spock先生，”他说。“我相信我有同感。”也许是他声音里的暖意，也许是他话语里的热情，但他终究得以和对方进行眼神交流，Spock棱角分明的脸也在一个隐含的笑容下软化了不少。

舰桥的事务很快就将这耀眼的瞬间吞噬。Kirk看了一眼显示屏，黑色的背景不时闪过白色的星点，他说道，“今天有空我会找你，希望你能空出一些时间。”他看向自己的大副。“Fitzpatrick中将希望由我给你转达些事。”

Spock 抬头，成功用一个实用的动作就表达了他明白了对方的要求和其隐含意义，这样看来，高层担心需要提醒他小心联邦两大势力集团间的利益权衡简直是冒犯了他。“我听凭你安排，舰长，”他说。“但我希望能利用α班次剩余时间去实验室准备我与波特金号的会面。”

“我想Afaeaki上尉应该已经把一切都准备好了吧？”

“我让Afaeaki上尉带领一队人开始分析从加缪二号上收集的数据。鉴于我们得到的资源有限……”

“好的，没事，”Kirk说道，他没把焦虑表现出来。他再没什么站得稳脚的理由能把Spock留在舰桥上了，除非他明确表达自己要离开而要把舰桥交给对方接管，而Kirk不确定自己该就这样逃走。 **每次** 都这样。“好吧，Spock先生。现在开始我们的旅程应该会相安无事。但记得把通讯器带在身边好吗？”

“舰长？”Spock说道，Krik抑制住自己想闭上眼深深叹息的冲动。若他 **已经** 开始进展到假装不理解俗语的阶段，那这样尴尬的日子恐怕还 **有一段日子** 。

“就——你继续，Spock先生，”他说。“但请记得留出些时间给我们的会面。我想实验室缺你十五分钟应该没有问题吧？”

其中的讽刺已经明白无误，但Spock此时占得了上风，他所要做的就是开始探讨关于中子辐射的δ射线中π系数的含义，舰长此时绝对会无话可说。他说道，“事实上，我预测调整双电子抑制回路的灵敏度需要分离双系统的重力矩阵，这要至少八小时才能完成。但，” Kirk差点就要不耐烦地打断他让他 **挤出** 时间，他又加了一句，“若事情不是很紧急，也许我们可以在α班次后安排时间讨论？”

Kirk 开口想说话，甚至已经吸了一口气，但期间，Spock的话终于在他的脑中过滤完毕，他停了下来。他的大副站在他面前冷静地打量着他，等待他一句话，这样就可以让他逃得远远的，在接下来几日躲在实验室里，不过另一种可能是，舰长命令他将工作分派给别人——Fipe Afaeake闭着眼睛也能重排双电子抑制器的回路，这意味着Spock哪怕在星系另一端，被束手束脚， **在梦中** 都能完成这项工作——但他若下令就是在没正当理由的条件下滥用职权了，他们心中都清楚这点。

但事实是，他参与到了一场已上升到情感抽离的意志角力充分说明了那场拉手事件也对Spock造成了影响，这就是他受到影响时的表现。一切都会好的，温暖会流溢在两人之间，若有若无的笑容会穿越舰桥，无声填补对方的思维，接着，某些事即将发生，而且还 **不止** 如此，那时，Kirk就会想，若有可能，大概之后还有些别的。而Spock就会消失——退进由沉默的瓦肯正确性构成的壳内，埋入职责，规章，有时候整个人都会躲进飞船的另一端。若还有其他方式能确定，有些能保证这并不是Kirk得不到回应的大脑的空想，那么他就要把他的朋友逼到角落，命令对方给出一个答案了。但迄今为止类似情形反复多次，什么也都没发生，这已经无异于板上钉钉地说， _这个。这就是我的意思_ 。迄今无事发生并不能直接等同于完全纯洁，而他也不会冒着失去友谊或者将他的荣誉压在捕风捉影的猜测上的危险，将之挑明。

他现在可以确定的是，在面对一次瓦肯全面撤退时，他无疑收到了一份厚礼。“很好，Spock先生，”Kirk说。“晚上八点后我会在房间。我想那时应该没问题？”

Spock 高贵地点了下头。“容我打搅，”他说。

“好的，好的，”舰长说着挥了挥手，但他抑制不住自己脸上的笑容。“祝你与抑制回路交流愉快，Spock先生。八点见。”

Spock 没挑眉，但他的脸上也没有任何假装的疑惑。这是一次未知领域的战役，Kirk不打算将之算作一次胜利，但同样，这也绝不是一次完全的溃败。他从一个文书士手上接过一个PADD，再抬头，Spock已经离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

当思想紊乱时，Spock的习惯是，用一系列复杂精细的项目麻痹自己，但不幸的是，他现在的效率让这种习惯难以为继。对卡缪的分析也许能给他些许忙碌感的慰藉，但鉴于他现在的焦虑正源于他们在卡缪二号短暂的停留以及一切连锁反应，他只有两个选择，要么继续校正感应器，要么回到舰桥。

长距离感应矩阵实验室深藏于轮机甲板的前外壳附近，离他常静修冥想的观测甲板房间并不远。透过狭小的窗户眺望外界深邃的星域对他科学家的灵魂有难以言喻的镇静效果，这番景象伸展入无限的深空，数字跳跃螺旋的舞动让他腹中凝起一股微弱的战栗满足感，如同in-du-ka树的阔叶间播撒下的夏日骄阳的慵懒触须。另一个事实是，飞船的这部分少有舰员光顾，这和今日他改变日程的决定有很大关系。

不是说他们 **不能** 用现有系统进行精确测量，他边思考边展开自己的工具箱，为开启操作面板后的工作作准备。进取号和波特金号上装载的仪器类似，两者会面的安排只是资源集约配置的效率问题，但Spock就是Spock，在知晓双子系统可能有故障后——再加上，无法排除它也是巴索尔德放射的来源这一可能——他就上起发条，一连八日埋在实验室工作，得需经人提醒才意识到睡眠的重要性。当然，还有吃饭，或者至少是坐下来一会儿的可能等一系列问题。他不自主地意识到自己的一部分——虽然他从不公开承认——自六日前命令下达就开始对这次任务有小小的期待。同样，也正是这部分的意识为他离开舰桥找了借口，但同时，它也确保他在那里待了足够的时间，确认舰长安好。

自欺欺人不合逻辑。他现在要做的，是损害管控。

他不知道改变具体是什么时候发生的。但他相信，那发生在本次任务第二年和第三年间某个时刻，但这不过是猜测，而他不擅长处理猜测。在某个时刻，即便他的观察和知识让他明了一切，但在偏爱这种情感的日益增进中，他还是被攻城略地。也许降下防卫让他们的友谊生根发芽本身就是个错误，也许没有任何事能阻挡这种情感的爆发；无论如何，现有的存在已经证明了其根深蒂固，他得学会与之共存。 _瓦肯哲学_ 有云；后悔徒劳无益。他能做的只有控制自己以后的行为。

他打开面板，把它小心放到一边。昏暗的光线中回路的电线和指示灯投射出规律的光彩，他沉浸在工作中，双手飞快地在电路板，读数条上飞移，细致地查看，检视，归类。他知道这些工作不需要八小时，但他同样知道自己在工作完成后不会回到舰桥——他会找一个 **不** 在研究卡缪之秘的实验室，采用其他完美逻辑的方式让自己忙到八点。

他真得抽些时间冥想，理清昨日的事。

他知道Kirk昨晚没睡好，因为Spock自己当晚就一直盘坐在 _冥想火罐_ 前，试图达到 _瓦肯冥想_ 的初步境界，他听见自己的舰长一直在隔壁辗转反侧，直到几乎破晓才停息。最后，他不再假装自己还能继续任何形式的冥想，只是听着几米外Kirk私密的声响，最后满意地知道舰长回到了所属之地。Kirk思想的余韵在他的精神中心脉动着，轻刷那天的记忆，漾出了Spock记忆中Kirk的声音，让他腹中流窜过一阵惊慌。

舰长在陌生的意识中缩小，独自游走，呼唤着他大副的名字，在第一轮的惊恐过后，怒火的突袭几乎冲垮了Spock的清醒认知。那是 _思维强暴_ ，也许不完全契合瓦肯定义，但的确是一种对思维的侵犯。他知道，由于那个妄图阻止他放出他舰长的男人依旧活着，他的自控才尚未完全崩塌，但他也记得脑中狂怒的尖叫，血管里沸腾的怒火： **不许你碰他** 。他记得自己被一种压倒性的渴望淹没，渴望触碰Kirk的手，这样才能说服自己他还在那儿，他还真真切切地活着，他能感到埋在那副陌生皮囊下舰长的 **自我** 。在客观尺度的标杆下，Spock能区分每种行为、反应以及其情感规则。这不是问题。问题是他向其屈服了。

他独自度过了一个上午。临近午休时，如他暗自预料的一样，他的通讯器响了，舰长的声音回响在狭窄的铜墙铁壁间。如果来电的是别的同事，这声音会很恼人。但这来自舰长，他充足的准备将一切恼人的火焰都压了下去。

“工作的怎么样了，Spock先生？”他问道。

“差不多了，舰长，”他说。这个答案模棱两可得正确却没泄露任何进展情况。恐怕再用一小时，他就可以调校完毕，但若Kirk知道，他会希望两人能共进午餐，而Spock尚未整理好自己的思想。

“我刚要去大厅见Bones，”Kirk说道。“他坚持你也加入我们。”

Spock将一个旋钮右旋了270°。“抱歉，我得拒绝，”他说。

通话停了一下，有可能医生插了进来听。“别这样嘛，Spock。你需要吃点东西。”

“瓦肯人的新陈代谢……”

“别跟我提什么‘瓦肯人的新陈代谢’，你个绿血电脑！”好吧，还 **真** 料对了。“别躲在飞船电路堆里，出来和我们吃饭吧。”

“我已经跟舰长说过了，医生，此次工作需要极端的精细，”Spock说。“它需要我的全部注意。”

“Bones，别烦他了，”Kirk说。“我跟你说过他很忙。”

“谁想忙都忙得起来，”医生嘀咕。Spock考虑了一下是否需要分析这句话的准确性，但决定放弃。

“那我晚些时候见你，Spock。”Kirk说。“别太辛苦了。”

对此，他有两种可能的回答。第一种包含指出手头任务的相对困难性，虽然只是象征意义上的借口，但无疑会遭到McCoy的痛骂。Spock决定使用第二种回答。“不会，舰长，”他说。和“差不多”一词一样，这个回答很模糊有效。“Spock完毕。”

这次交谈不足三分钟，但依旧对他勉强拼凑的控制力造成了难以估量的损害，若他今早一直待在舰桥，结果也不过如此。在这几小时降下防卫时遭到突袭，他的反应情有可原。若他早知道——若他以前曾想过自省——他可能早就会将情感的花朵扼杀在萌芽阶段，而不会任它开出这难以控制的花朵。但他这辈子一直以瓦肯纪律要求自己，麻痹的自我洗脑让他开始相信自己的身体会一直追随他父亲一族的生物模式。即便他曾和母亲谈过，他也从不会想到自己人类的一面会如此剧烈难料地强势显露，因此他才会在意识到前被如此迅速地征服。

他记得自己预结合仪式，记得另一个思想对自己的突然侵入。他记得自己畏缩了，记得他父亲紧紧按在他肩上的双手，他抬眼看向T’Pring的眼睛，她脸上的表情与他脑中的混乱如出一辙。在连接达成时，应该会有一丝外来的遗存。应该会有明显的“前”、“后”差别。应该在一切过后回忆起来时，有一个两者生命相融的清晰时刻。即便他当时会对人类概念的情爱有任何一丝遐想，那也一定是在结合的思想边缘徘徊，感受到另一个意识轻擦自己的意识时的微弱刺感。难怪在定义人类结合的时候，“标准”中的解释是那样刻意的模糊——没有任何方法能将其归类或者定义到一个特定的时间段。它就 **在** 那儿了。应该会有一个由“我”变成“我们”的瞬间，但在情感难料的身影中，那个瞬间莫名消融了，直到它潜伏并烙印进他的自我时，Spock才意识到他坠入了爱河。以人类的方式。

那是一场灾难。

***

他花了十五分钟纠结自己是该穿着制服还是换上便袍去见Kirk，接下来的五分钟他自责自己竟然浪费时间考虑这个问题。最后，他自我放纵地内在斗争耗掉了最后一分钟，他意识到，决定已然，自己已经站在舰长的房间前等待准入，而他也知道，自己的决定没错。制服预示着这次是公务。他不确定自己准备好重回他们以往的同志友爱状态。

“进来，”Kirk的声音从里面传出，门开了。

已经脱了靴子，解开了领口，舰长正把脚翘在桌上坐在椅子里。他看上去很疲倦，但很随意，。以前，结束轮班的夜晚，他们会抽时间一起聊天，享受彼此意料之外的陪伴，Spock知道，那时候Kirk就会如此放松。他笑着看向走进房间的大副，Spock的表情是一张白板，双眼凝视着Kirk头顶后墙的一点。

“大副复命，前来报道，舰长，”他说。Kirk眼中的光灭了，嘴角的笑容凋谢但并未完全消失。他把脚从桌上放下，用一只手示意对方去空着的椅子那里。

“请坐，Spock，”他说着边站起身——动作很慢，也许有点僵硬——然后走向复制机。“感谢你能过来。我准备喝一杯，你呢？”

接受容易，他可以放松自己僵硬的肩膀，让自己眼中苦锁的情感绽放出来。他可以安静地坐下来，听他的舰长跟他讲述舰桥风平浪静一天的故事，听他的舰长用一个在宇宙中如鱼得水的男人所拥有的一切热情、幽默与爱意丰富这些故事。Spock拼命遏制自己脊椎渴望弯曲、坐进椅子里的需要，把双手死死扣在背后，生怕稍一放松它们就会颤抖。他听见自己说，“谢谢，舰长，但我得拒绝。”

Kirk挑起一条眉。这个动作几乎攻破了对方的决心。舰长说道，“你不会今晚还要回实验室吧？”

Spock可能的确能找到些事做，但那不够填满他急速运转的大脑。他说，“不会，舰长，但我今晚需要花些时间冥想。”

“而一杯菠萝汁会阻止你冥想？”这句话没有特意强调，但Kirk也没在看他，不过说话同时，他的肩膀一直没放松过。他从酒柜拿了一个玻璃瓶，往一个精致的玻璃杯里倒了不少。酒精刺鼻的气息顿时充斥了空气。“别这样，Spock。坐下来陪我喝一杯。我不会占用你多久时间的。”

James Kirk提出一个请求的时候能把握得恰到好处，那不是一个命令，也并非什么建议，但他只要开口，便是一副仿佛地球会照着他所要方式旋转的口吻。这也是在他们共事之初的几周内，Spock发现对方几乎难以忍受的原因之一，但同时，那种风度也为他赢得了相当的敬意。他坐下。Krik把这当成默许，在复制机敲了几个按钮，制出了一大杯淡黄的液体。Spock浅浅点了点头接过饮料，舰长则坐回桌对面的椅中。他没有去看Spock的眼睛。

“谢谢你能来，”他又说了一遍。Spock抬头，这个动作终于引来了对方淡棕色的眼睛射来的目光。“感应矩阵上你进展如何？”

“系统已经完全调试完毕，”Spock说。手中玻璃杯的触感冰冷，他把它放回桌上。一股冷凝水从杯壁滑下，知道舰长也在看，他还是伸出一根手指把接住了它。“效率应会提高约百分之三十八。”

“大约？”Kirk说着嘴角绽开一个笑容。

若是平常夜晚，Spock会很乐意参加这个游戏，但今晚他能做的只有紧紧把握自己支离破碎的壁垒，所以他停了一下，暗示自己无意游戏，接着补充道，“精确来说，是37.87%。”

对方的笑容消失了。“很好，”Kirk没被说服。“让舰队知道我们有任何提高又不是坏事。”Spock没说话，Kirk喝了一大口酒，倾身向前。杯中的冰块清脆地击打着他的杯壁。他说道，“所以，我就不在你忙碌的夜晚打搅了，Spock。”话中带刺，这是有意的，但他无话可说。“上级担心昨天事件可能带来的政治动荡，他们要确保我们和他们一条心。这点你就不用担心了，Spock，”他的大副刚要开口，他又加了一句。“我知道你明白，不过我不清楚的是你为何假装不明白。”

他被对方直白的话语打得措手不及，但在谴责自己之前，Spock已经架起了高墙。“我只是准备就此事表达我的理解，”他说。

Kirk狠狠看向他，眼中传送的是毫不掩饰的怀疑，他打量了他好一会儿。“很好，”他最后说。“那我就不需要告诉你，昨天军事审判的部分方面是不会在官方记录中提及的。”

“我知道。”

“而你对此无话可说？”

Spock挑起一挑眉毛。“在必要性面前，反对是不合逻辑的。”

“Spock！”Kirk情绪骤然转变，内里愤怒难掩，但他的眼中却浸满了担忧。“他们该为你昨天的所作所为颁发一块奖章！而我甚至都无法在你的记录上多列一条突出推荐！他们会假装这一切从没发生过。”

沉沉的寂静悬于两人之间。“是的，舰长，”Spock最后说。

Kirk重重靠向椅背，愤怒地挥起一只手。那只手停在了两人之间。“我无法……”他开口，接着摇了摇头。“无所谓。只是……走吧。去冥想。当你的瓦肯人。随你怎样。”那只举起的手好像受伤的鸟儿一样突然坠落。“Bones想跟你谈谈，但若是我就躲开。”

“我发现在面对医生此类援助时，这是个理智的策略，”Spock说。Kirk皱着眉抬头看。

“我想你明天会出现在舰桥。”这不是陈述，也不算疑问。Spock知道舰长不会把它变成一道命令，这种程度的僵持还不用。

他说，“现在实验室没有需要我监督的项目。”这也不算个答案。

评估的凝视继续，以对方深吸一口气作结。“好的，”Kirk说。“今晚你就随意吧。天知道我自己都有多少事要做。”

Spock起身时，Kirk用双手揉着脸，这个动作导致他额前的头发都乱了。这一刻长得可怕，Spock差点就要伸出一只手把那些乱发抚直。舰长看上去精疲力竭——比Spock来时更甚。但他什么也做不了。

“谢谢，舰长，”他说。

“去休息吧，Spock先生，”Kirk说。他已经去看终端，说话时没抬头。Spock清楚的知道以自己的态度被下逐客令是罪有应得。

“舰长，”Spock说。已经走到了门边，在控制面板旁停了下来。他所要做的就只是走出去，再走几步来到他自己的门前，然后钻进去直到达到冥想或者不醒人事的境界；至少他可以找到些方法让他怨声载道的思维理清过去几日积累的情感碎屑。但舰长身心俱疲，这有一部分是Spock的错。他转了回去。

“Jim，”他说。Kirk抬头，敬意和迷惑同时划过他的脸。“你累了。你该休息了。”

Kirk眼睛张大。他说道，“我会的，Spock。我还有些报告要先完成。”

“也许，”Spock说，“明天我可以帮你。若我们的日程不满的话。”

舰长的脸慢慢打开，露出他灿烂的笑容，那个表情似乎让他从内至外都泛着光。这个笑容抚平了他眼角紧张的皱纹，温暖了他身边的空间。他说，“那非常感谢，Spock。晚安。”

“晚安，”Spock说。这是归类为“Jim”的一刻，但他已经泄露了太多。覆水难收。


	5. Chapter 5

若别人开口，Kirk可能会质疑其真诚性。毕竟，人们常会客套：“你看上去很累，我能帮忙吗？”但瓦肯人不会客套，他们也不会做出空泛的承诺。于是可预料的结果就是，在他还没到舰桥时，他的大副就接近了他，与他探讨他们日程中的空闲时段，并定下中午在Kirk的房间进午餐时探讨工作。这也是好事，因为昨夜舰长的身体不顾他过度兴奋大脑的一再抗议，拒不服从地给他带来一个早眠。他今天可能的确养精蓄锐——除却有点摇摆——但那些报告可不会自己完成。

这只是片刻的满足，但已够这次轮班的消耗。他指望着它呢。

上午过半时他们抵达了2号星站。Kirk在舰桥上处理外交细节后就将指挥停泊的任务交给了Sulu，接着他安静敏捷地闪进了电梯。Spock无声地加入了他，只是在门关上后开口指示了电梯目的地。舰长多少料到会是如此，于是在电梯载着他们穿越甲板时也只是对对方点头露出一个谨慎的细小微笑，Spock颔首回礼，不过他没转身，好像他的脑袋和脊椎只能在一条线上活动似的，于是点头的对象成了大门。但不谈其他，他人在这儿。他本不需要跟来，但却来了。也许他只是想确认Janice Lester离开这艘船。

他们两人之间的寂静并不少见，而由于Spock的卷入，很难确认寂静的本质为何。在Kirk看来，寂静恐怕是一种瓦肯秘术，含义跨度从“现在没必要说话”到“我在考虑焦虑伴随的道德正直感是谋杀的动机”，范围极大。他早就习惯了了此种僵局降的临时，他知道那是Spock自身的缘故，和他的陪伴无关，而有时候Kirk会主动跟他的大副聊起一些意料之外话题。今早不在其列。舰长脑中事务繁多，无心谈天，而Spock安静的存在无疑是一种缄默的认可，这不起眼的一点预示，至少确保了电梯里有一人相信Kirk现在行为的正确性。因为无论发生过什么，他的确爱过Janice，他心中的那部分认为他即将要做的行为很混蛋。

他们从传送室外的电梯出来，听见室内有谈话的声音。其中一个属于McCoy医生，他一早起来就脾气欠佳，而且随着时间推移逐渐将之扩散到了大动肝火的层次，他核对药物列表的时候简直像是要与它角斗。Kirk也听到了Jerry Freeman的声音，这个有着平心静气声音的男人平常鲜少受人质疑，剩下的就是Coleman医生哀伤的语调了，他每次的提议都被Freeman耐心地彻底无视。在大副和舰长来到房间时，大家都闭上了嘴，Kirk看到Freeman又调了两个安全官来。他们无声地贴着墙边站着，手里握着相位枪。Janice则被绑在一架轮床上，有些迷糊但不是不醒人事，她的眼睛看到Kirk后就一直没离开过他。他尽量长地与她对视，接着别开了眼。

Bones在他们进来前迎了上去，将一只手扶在Kirk臂上，舰长任由他把自己拉到一边。“Jim，”医生安静地说。“你不需要来这里。”

“恰恰相反，”Kirk用整个房间都能听到的声音说。这无疑是责备，Bones明白后立马就噤声了。“接下来九十分钟内我们都会在此停泊，医生。若我不向Ward准将致以问候的话就太玩忽职守了。此外，”他露出一个标志性的笑容，但这个笑容 **从来没法** 糊弄McCoy， **从来没有** 。“我在这个星站有个要打招呼的老朋友。”

Bones翻了个白眼，至少他没揭穿。“哪里没有啊？”他说。

Kirk看了一眼轮床。“病人今早如何？”

“她经被不必要地注射了36小时的镇静剂！”Coleman医生抗议道。“这太野蛮了，Kirk舰长……”

“这是为她好，医生，”Bones回答。他扫了一眼身边的Kirk，后者的眼睛没去看病床那边。“Lester博士显示出严重的焦虑……”

“她当然会焦虑！”

“飞船的安全是第一要务，Coleman医生，”Freeman说道。他像个捕猎的猛兽一样维护着自己沉稳的自我控制，他个人极少提高嗓音，这两点配合让多数麻烦在升级前就偃旗息鼓了。他有朝一日无疑会当上舰长。“若那让你不满，嗯，我想我也不怎么在意。事实是，她威胁到了本舰舰长及数名高层军官。”

“谢谢，少校，”Kirk飞快地说。他又转向Coleman，“在Lester博士得到更妥善的安置前，我想有些事你只能先忍忍了。同时，我会将此事全权交给我的CMO和安全长处理，医生。”

他抬头看向操控台，期间Spock一直隐匿于那里，深邃的眼睛和脸上的表情让人难以捉摸。Kirk仔细研究了他的表情，希望能找到一丝他思维的线索，但徒劳无功。他感到胃中似有千金下沉，突然，他只希望能将传送室里尖锐的互相指责和内疚抛在身后，然后送这些人下去，只要争吵别在他的船上发生就行。他飞快地走向传送平台，Spock一声不响地跟了上去。

“Freeman少校，McCoy医生——转运事宜就交给你们了，”舰长说。“Spock先生和我先传送下去，等星站准备好接收我们的医疗小组后我会发信号。传送，Kyle先生。”

在传送光束笼罩他时，Kirk注意到Coleman医生的双手紧紧扣在胸前，他胸中一阵痛楚。他抬眼平视墙壁，看着后者在他眼前逐渐消解。

***

“Kirk舰长！”在传送余波的嗡鸣中他听到一个熟悉的声音在喊他，同时，熟悉的失重感消失也标志着他的原子已重组完毕。

2号星站的传送室比他刚才所在的房间大三倍，左边有一块半个穿梭车大的隔离区，专门用来传送重型货物。空气中还呼啸着流窜的能量，控制台边欢迎小组那里的灯光也很暗。这里的CO上前一步，微笑着伸手欢迎，Kirk也挂上一个回应的笑容，下了台阶迎向她。

“孙中校，”他说着拉住她的手，在她脸颊上烙下一个礼节性的吻。

“你还记得，”她高兴地说。”我开始还以为要提醒你我不再是 **上尉** 了呢。”

“早就不是了，”他说着脱开身，示意了一下传送平台，那里，Spock似乎刚刚发现天花板上有某种值得研究的东西。“我的大副，Spock中校，”直到Kirk开口，那双黑眼睛才从昏暗的天花板转移到他的舰长和他的新朋友身上。他向前一步。“Spock，这是孙弥京中校，2号星站的大副。她和我一起在学院上的学。”

“Spock中校，”她说着松开了Kirk的另一只手，做了一个ta’al的手势。Spock谨慎地点了下头，复制了那个手势。“很高兴终于能亲眼见到你。你名声在外。”她笑着看向Kirk。“和Jim一样。” 

她又收到了一次颔首，以及一张纯瓦肯式的无表情面具。但她似乎没太受打击。

“准将对他的缺席致以歉意，”她说。“HQ召开紧急会议——他会尽快赶来。我们正在准备迎接四天后抵达的哥伦布VI星的商团，上级反复强调让我们说服对方相信在联邦经商有巨大利润。”

Kirk大笑。“我就不说我很遗憾错过那个商团了。”

“Jim Kirk，只要三十秒你就能让那群人对你俯首帖耳了！”她嗔怪道。她勇敢地对Spock点点头。“我相信你有无数机会见证Kirk魅力的实战经验，中校，”他说。“James Kirk能把雪花卖给安多利安人（Andorians）！”

Spock抬头。“舰长是位优秀的外交官。”

若她的笑容颤抖了一下，她也很快恢复了，Kirk挂上一个圆滑的笑容将对方的注意力从自己左侧的冰山上引开。他说，“很遗憾我们不能待太久。好久不见了。”

“而你一点都没变，”她怜爱地说。停顿一下后，她变换的表情预示了她接下来要说的话。“Jim，”她说。Kirk振作起来。“我很抱歉发生的这些。只是……这对你一定很难。”

无论他如何试图放松，他的笑容还是很僵硬，不过他还是开口安慰对方，“至少知道她会得到需要的照料我就放心了。”

“我听说了……”她没说下去，接着突然意识到所在场合就继续换了个说法。“我知道前几年Janice崩溃过一次。她从没——我是说这很令人震惊，但她一直都……”

“是的，”Kirk说。

又是一阵沉默，他看得出她脸上的表情。弥京和Janice曾做过段时间朋友，但她们的关系一直潜藏着些许敌意，这是他永远无法完全理解的，在他与Janice那段关系结束时，弥京在Kirk生活中的存在已经成为他们持久战斗中的又一个理由。她不是唯一劝他结束这段关系的朋友，但却是他认识的女人里，少数几个在他们分手后依旧对Janice很友好的人之一。她说道，“她会受到很好的照料的，Jim。”

“我知道，”他又说了一遍，但这次简短的回答已经不够，他又加了一句，“谢谢你。”他看向欢迎小组的其余几人。“若你的人已经准备好了，我就发信号让他们传送下来吧。”

一个衣着蓝色科学制服的中年索里安人（Saurian）[1]向前一步。“我是Kozu中校，”他说道。“本星站的总医疗官，负责监督将Lester博士转送艾尔巴（Elba）的精神病院[2]的任务。我们已经准备好接受病人。”

“谢谢，”Kirk说。他抬头看向Spock，后者已经拿起了通讯器。舰长感到一阵感激划过心底。

“Spock呼叫进取号，”他的朋友说道，虽然没有看向Kirk的眼睛，但Spock的声音很轻。“准备传送病人。”

***

一等传送光束释放，舰长就大步走向传送室的大门，只对Spock匆匆丢下一句命令，让他回舰桥指挥，在午餐时来他房间继续定好的日程。Spock看了一眼McCoy医生，后者的眼睛追随着那个消失在走廊的身影从没离开过。

“该死，”医生低声咒骂。他看向Spock。“离你的午餐还要过多久，Spock？”

“五十七分钟，”Spock回答。

“可以提前吗？”

这个想法在他们离开星站前他就想过，但他不适地将之否决了。即便他开口，他也很怀疑对方愿意听。有时候Kirk需要一个人待着。

他说，“我建议现阶段禁止任何侵犯舰长银丝的举动，医生。”

他指望对方会用乔治亚州南方人的尖锐讥讽回他，已经架好了防御，但惊讶地发现对方只是哼了一声。

“Yup，”McCoy慢慢说。“从没想过我还有一天会跟你一个调调，Spock。”他背着手从传送平台上走下来，然后怒视着控制台后的Kyle上尉。“在四处传播我说的话前，你也记好了是谁给你做年度体检，先生。”

这当然是个问题。但直到今早他看到舰长离开舰桥时才意识到这个问题的具体严重性，以及过去的几天对他的打击有多大。还有一个问题是，由于在Janice Lester房间外的片刻疏忽，Spock得小心保持距离修补这个疏忽造成的损伤，但只消再看一眼Kirk脸上紧张凝固的表情，他对这个战略的逻辑就产生了严重怀疑。跟随Kirk踏入任何危险与灾难早已不是一个表意识上的反应；除非被命令禁止，他的身体会自动记住，而且，就像他们从没特别探讨过是否该让Spock加入登陆小队一样，他们对是否需他留在舰桥也从来忽视了探讨的可能性。在电梯里舰长有机会让他回去，但他没有，只是站在他身边，Spock能警觉地感受到两人之间焦虑沉重的波澜。他不需要是个心电感应者也能读出那时候舰长脑中的想法，他无法就那样将他的朋友留在黑暗中。可能在全体舰员里，他恰是那个最不适合给予他人安慰与支持的人，但那不能阻止别人对他的期许，而舰长的则更难以让他忽视。虽然此刻，他的控制力已经摇摇欲坠。

这天上午，指挥席几乎只作摆设用，他也无需告诉Sulu或者Chekov在这次常规任务中的平常指令。Spock自己则忙于一系列细小的常规任务：筛选不怎么紧急和重要的指挥公报，批复维修报告，更新未来数周的轮班表，但这些都不足以占据他高效思维的多少空间，他不断地走神，回忆起他们传送到星站传送室时划破昏暗房间的声音中显而易见的愉悦。

瓦肯人和人类对美学魅力的标准不尽相同，但两者的相似都确保了孙中校是个美人。她身材苗条而精干，黑发在微光下很有光泽，她雪白的皮肤也有一种吹弹可破的剔透感。她的笑容点亮了一张脸，露出口中洁白整齐的牙齿。以上任何一点单独拿出来都不足以标志一个人的魅力有加，但它们集合在一起就构成了一张典型的女性柔美的脸庞，经验告诉他，舰长对这类异性总是难以抗拒。而Kirk与她打招呼的方式和回应的愉悦已经足以让他的大副腹中挖出一块无奈的空洞。

于是，结论如下：他们都清楚这一点，虽然这种共识深埋，但他们知道现在的形势不会持续太久。在敌对的开始过去后，这次任务的数年是Spock生命中最满足的日子，而这次任务和之前十一年的唯一一个变量就是进取号上James Kirk的存在。而再过数月，这个事实将成为往事——以Kirk的能力，是不会在低阶指挥职位停留多久的——同时，虽然Spock会乐意在星际舰队的指派下跟随他到任何地方，但舰长是名人近中年的英俊阳刚男子的事实无法改变，他至今仍然单身在同龄人中已属特例。总有一天，可能不会太久，他会做出他的选择，而一切都会不同。

这是个令人不快的现实，但这个事实让两人都不能无限制地拖延忽视。Spock下一次能安然度过 _Pon Farr_ 却依旧保持单身的可能性有多大？他人类的内省永久地与他瓦肯的身体进行着斗争，虽然不合逻辑，但若他能控制自己长时间抵御生理必需，在某些时刻，他的意识也会在这件事上失去选择权，下一次，他更可能面对的是一次 _plak tow_ _（血热）_ ，身边有一个他甚至都不知道何时出现的妻子。逻辑上说，这不是他希望的进展——但他总觉得在自己被迫面临这个局面前，他还有时间。可Kirk是单身，而当他决定终止这个现状时，他会有充足的选择权。现在看来，孙中校就是唾手可得的选择。

Spock习惯上总是会提前到会，所以他有充分的理由解释自己早于预定时间十分钟就来到了Kirk的门前。他按铃，里面传出一声听上去挺兴奋的回应，“那只可能是你了，Spock。进来，”门开了，舰长坐在桌后，桌上是一沓数据带，电脑终端的荧光屏照亮了他的脸。门关上的同时，他对自己的大副露出一个笑容。他试图让笑意触及眼睛，但内里惯常的光芒不见了。

他示意了一边空着的椅子。“午餐还要过几分钟，”他说。“坐下吧，我想，舰桥那边没什么要报告的吧？”

“是的，舰长，”Spock说，在Kirk桌对面坐下来。“我们已经对于波特金号的会面做好了充分准备，但预计会合时间尚无更新。”

“好的，”Kirk说，努力装作并不在意。“我想我们这周也够大起大落的了，是吧？”

“的确，”Spock说。舰长和他做了短暂的目光接触，他清楚对方是在测试现阶段两人友谊的边界。Spock努力不移开视线，只是淡定地接受对方的凝视，希望自己现在这个鲜少出露的表情能给予对方无声的保证。

现在，舰长的脸色缓和下来，“感谢你今天能陪我一同下去。能有朋友陪着，我很高兴。”

Spock反射性地挑起一条眉。桌对面相应爆出一声真挚的大笑。“弥京？”Kirk问。“是的，我是和她很熟。但你知道我是什么意思。”

Spock不太清楚他知道，所以他小心地说，“我明白你不希望这么快就离开星站，舰长。”

Kirk随意地挥挥手。“不过是外交辞令。我想度登陆假期的地方多是，但这可不能说出来。”

“的确。”Spock觉得自己进入了陌生的领域，他小心斟酌词句。“也许你觉得……与孙中校共度一段时光会更好。”

他意识到自己是盯着桌子说出这句话的，于是迫使自己抬头看向舰长。Kirk挂着一副奇怪的表情看着他，Spock的耳畔立刻响起了一阵不适的警铃。

舰长开口，又把话咽了回去。他停了一下，说道，“Spock……”他咬紧嘴唇又停了下来，重新开口。“Spock，”他慢慢说，“弥京已经结婚了。”

对此，他有好几种回答可供选择。他可以说中校左手上没有任何显见的承诺标志，否则他一定会注意到。他可以假装不明白Kirk的潜台词，暗示是他误解了Spock之前的建议。他可以把话题引向他们打招呼时热情的方式以及那会给局外人造成的错误印象。但他倔强的眉毛已经又一次挑起，这已经足够构成一个回答，“我知道了。”

“她的妻子刚在星站的商业层开了一家餐馆，”舰长继续。“她做的松露和帕尔马干酪方饺天下无双；若有机会我一定带你去领教一下。”他停了一下。“我们是老朋友，Spock。再无其他。”

此时需要一个道歉，但他实在不知要如何开口才能不让两人都感到尴尬。于是他说道，“我无意打听你的个人事务，舰长。”

那就足以让Kirk露出一个灿烂的微笑了。虽然突然，但他很欢迎对方的反应。Kirk的一只手本来放在两人之间的桌上，它动了一下，似乎想抬起来，但又犹豫了。它又缩了一下，第三次时它才挣脱束缚，迟疑地抬起来，最终按上Spock正叠在桌缘的小臂。Kirk躬身迎向他的朋友，露出一个温暖的微笑，“感谢你的关心，Spock。”

他们的脸现在相距不足一尺，Spock能感受到舰长呼吸吹在他皮肤上的轻微热量。现在就撤开会打破这脆弱时分的宁静，潜在造成两者都难以修复的裂痕。但每一秒的推移都在击碎他的控制。

这段平衡只持续了数秒。舰长抽走自己的手，坐回椅中，门铃响了，预示着文书士已经端着午餐前来报到。常规日子的常规公事飞快地重新流入房间，似乎那个瞬间从不存在——但Spock清晰认识到一个事实：他迷失了。

***

[1]索里安人（Saurian）：S03E14 - Requiem for Methuselah和S01E04 - The Enemy Within里提到过索里安白兰地。这是在ST1里才出现面孔的蜥蜴人种，强壮聪明。还有，他们是2378年才加入联邦的，但他们似乎在这之前就和联邦有很多交流，所以这里有个索里安人当上了中校。

[2]艾尔巴的精神病院：准确来说应该是该殖民星系中艾尔巴II上的精神病院，S03E16 – Whom Gods Destroy就是发生在该星球精神病院里的故事。


	6. Chapter 6

“ _你认输吗？我赢了_ 。”

Kirk的脑袋被一只精瘦的泛青手臂压得动弹不得，对方的力量两倍于他，掌控坚韧如钢。一只棱角分明的膝盖巧妙地压在他后腰，把他钉在体育馆地板上，另一只手看似随意地伸展在他肩胛之间，巧妙地藏匿了它能将倒地之人再压进垫子、嵌入甲板的潜力。

Kirk微笑，知道自己的表情没人看得见。恐怕，也只有在确保了无人看见时他才会这样放松。

“ _绝不_ ，”他从气管里挤出这个词。

“ _不合逻辑_ ，”对方的回答意料之中。“ _你不可能逆袭_ 。”

“ _我们走着瞧_ 。”他已经开始眼冒金星。

“ _我不希望伤到你。请认输吧_ 。”

“ _我不会听我敌人的话_ ，”Kirk说。

一声叹息。“ _你真让人伤脑筋，舰长_ ，”语气是瓦肯式的“坚忍”。

“ _我不知道……_ ”用通用语思考已经愈加困难，更何况他还在使用一个两年前才开始学习的外语——“ _瓦肯语里_ ‘反抗’ _一词是什么_ 。”

对方犹豫了一下。令人窒息的压迫略微松了一点。

“ _我很惊讶_ ，”他大副干涩的声音说道。“ _你对瓦肯语的掌握程度已相当惊人_ 。”几乎难以察觉——也许除了当事人外无人注意到——压迫又收紧了。“ _但似乎你还是不知道认输一词该如何说_ 。”

若能保证肺部氧气传输的最低限额，Kirk恐怕会轻笑出声。事实是，他的扁桃体还能由大脑控制，足以让他清醒地说话，同时，他的理智现也模糊意识到，自己——进取号的舰长——已经被打得一败涂地，而且正在被一群已经停止了锻炼的尉官们围观。若不是他的骄傲，也是他的生存本能让他开口，“ _我认输_ 。”

半拍的犹疑，让Kirk心想Spock是否会坚持让他进行完整的仪式性认输——其中包括一段对胜利者更胜一筹的力量的节律诗式的歌颂，就算以人类标准来说，也太戏剧化了——接着，他脖子上的压力消失了，那个之前将他钉在地上的手现在伸了过来，示意他拉住。即便现在，Kirk也没忘记瓦礼节，他笑笑聊表感谢，自己爬起来，扫了一眼围观众人，表示自己一直知晓他们在“偷”看。有几人飞快地别开脸，似乎突然对旁人、器械产生了兴趣——有些位置不佳的不幸者则只好去研究墙壁。

Kirk对他的大副抛出一个笑容。“是 _抱膝动作_ ，”他说，搓了搓手上的滑石粉。“我的 _防范动作_ 永远也快不过你。”

“的确，舰长，”Spock说。“若你愿意的话，我很乐意提供更多指导。”

Kirk已经大汗淋漓，他的舰队标准运动紧身裤在腹股沟和膝后的地方已经被汗水浸成了深色。而Spock几乎连根头发都没乱，他穿着平常锻炼用的厚实松身上衣和长裤，依旧一尘不染。舰长的眼睛一亮。“你确定你希望赌这个？”他说。

“在你现处状态下，我的获胜率是99.7%，舰长，”Spock说。

Kirk眯起眼。“我不记得自己有过0.3%的胜绩，”他说。

“我指的是星历3717.4，周少尉在跑步机上滑倒时，我不得不向他提供帮助，从而把从你技术上认输前把你从 _终极全压_ 的状态释放出来的事。”

“啊，”Kirk撇撇嘴说道。“我早该知道，Spock先生。”

Spock沉重地点点头。别人可能会错过了他岿然不动表情深处一闪而过的兴味，但Kirk的兴奋还没让飘飘然到认为Spock自己并不同样享受。“若你能达到 _初步入定_ 的状态，”Spock说，同时摆出一个传统的 _Suus-Mahna_ _（瓦肯古代武术）_ 的开场势。

他们两周前离开了2号星站，这就意味着，接下来的三周他们还要继续在御夫座贝塔星系测重力，而Spock是430名强壮舰员里唯一热衷于该工作的。但看着他全神贯注于一个项目的样子实在很赏心悦目。似乎他精于维护的瓦肯高墙部分坍塌了，他忘记保持自己惯常的扑克脸或忘记了自己不该在开心时笑——大概他跑进了自己的光明泡泡中——好像对他来说快乐不再是避之不及的瘟疫。Spock日夜守在实验室，与复杂等式为伴，有时他会把舰长叫来，形象地讲解屏幕上一个看上去由三岁小儿用锤子砸键盘创造的抽象图形。他最近严重偏离了正常生活：在与波特金号的会面前一晚他们共度的私人时光后，他们之后共同进餐的时机只有官方聚餐。但就“Spock埋首研究”与“Spock躲进研究”来说，两者间有很大区别，只有一个铁石心肠的狭隘官僚主义者才会在飞船对其大幅没有特别需要时吝惜对方眼中的光芒。在Spock将自己本该用来吃饭或睡觉的时间都花在了飞船的平常维护工作上，这个工作现已完成，不知如何，他看上去也不像要崩溃的样子——实话说，他简直满面春光——所以Kirk宽慰地发现，至少舰上有人对自己的任务很满意，这就足够了。

因此，在与文书工作奋战之余，去体育馆更衣室准备随意跑两圈发泄一下积累的多余能量时，他发现体育馆角落自己的大副正在进行 _shidorau （一种类似太极拳的瓦肯拳术）_研习的第一阶段，不能不说让他大吃一惊。周五晚本是他们常规的 _Suus-Mahna_ 之夜，但Spock过去两周都没有出现，所以，在Kirk看来，只要在瓦肯人的顽强攻克下双系统一日不屈服，这堂课就一日不得重启，他最近几乎都不对此报以希望了。因而，他最近疏于联系，这次也非有准备而来，不过，无论如何，以上两者都也不可能对他们练习的结果有任何逆转性的帮助，这也解释了之前三十分钟的局势：他屡次被脸朝下压在垫子上。

他有几周都没这么开心过了。

Spock边绕着他走边飞速思考，Kirk也不敢怠慢地把握着节奏，半抬双臂呈 _镰刀状_ ，希望能提高自己的胜算。

“ _你的姿势差不多_ ，”Spock说。“ _但得把手再抬一点_ 。”

Kirk照做，结果他刚刚暴露出来的腹部就被闪电般地袭击了，在他脑中回忆起瓦肯语的“使诈”是什么词前，肺里的空气全都被挤了出来。他的膝盖一软，在他们滚倒在地的时候，Spock毫不意外地一翻身，把对方的手别在背后，用体重压住了对方，Kirk只好与垫子大眼瞪小眼。

“ _不要听从你敌人的话_ ，”Spock在他耳旁说，Kirk一声大笑无奈被压扁的肺给挤了回去。

“ _老师会攻击自己的学生吗_ ？”Kirk嘶声说，至少他希望对方听懂了自己模糊的话。他背后的人动了一下，大概是瓦肯式的耸肩。

“ _如果他的学生抬起手臂的话_ ，”Spock说。“ _你认输吗_ ？”

Kirk嘴角上扬。“ _绝不_ ，”他说。

一声沉重的叹息刷过他颈窝的汗毛，与此同时，飞船的通知哨响了，远在舰桥的Uhura的声音从扩音系统里传出来，呼叫舰长。依旧没人得见，舰长露出一个假笑。

“看来我被铃声解救了，Spock，”Kirk对垫子说，晃了晃准备起身。

压在他脊椎上的手肘动了动，但依旧没有松懈。“ _你认输吗？_ ”Spock又问了一遍。他停了一下。“这事关瓦肯荣誉，舰长。”

这关瓦肯荣誉毛事——就算有关，这也是某个特定瓦肯人的荣誉——但当一根铁铸般的胫骨坚实地压在肩胛上时，争吵也显得底气不足。又是一声哨响，Uhura重复了一遍，Kirk考虑是否该利用职权下令，却突然意识到，那会让自己成为第一个在一众尉官面前脸贴着地板下令的舰长，而比屡次被自己的大副在舰员面前杀得片甲不留更糟糕的就是滥用职权勒索赢得一个失败的胜利。

Kirk叹了口气。至少，若肺里还有气的话，他会保证这个动作应有的完整的。“ _我认输_ ，”他说。空气终于回到肺里，Spock从他舰长的背上爬起来，向他趴在地上的CO伸出一只手。Kirk扯出一个笑容，任由对方把自己轻易拉了起来。“别认为我会忘记，Spock先生，”他说。

“的确，舰长，”Spock回答，眼睛闪闪发光。

***

更衣室门边墙上有一个通讯器。Kirk抓起自己的毛巾挡在身前穿过体育馆，因为舰队标准的运动紧身衣不可饶恕的紧，除非某人的小兄弟完全休眠，那他的选择只有两个：明显的勃起和明显试图藏起明显的勃起。他与Spock已经在地上滚了半个钟头，结果是可想而知的。

他按了开关。“这里是Kirk，”他说。肩胛间汗水源源不断地淌下，他希望能把毛巾绕过脖子，但Spock还隔着垫子看着他。Kirk不是第一次在锻炼期间支起麻烦的小帐篷，但以前几次的情况让他还都能淡定应对。

“舰长，我们收到一则来自舰队HQ的通讯，”Uhura远在舰桥的声音说到。“加密方式是舰长密文。需要将它发送到你的房间，还是说，你倾向回舰桥阅读？”

“发去我房间吧，”Kirk回答。“谢谢，上尉。Kirk完毕。”他抬眼看了一下Spock，示意他过来，接着放弃遮挡，将毛巾甩回了脖子，因为，该死的：又不是说Spock不知道他在藏着什么。他的大副令人恼火地迈着大步神采奕奕地走了过来，眼睛小心地避开他舰长的胯部。知道Spock刻意的逃避目光并没让他的血液从那个部位倒流；若真有变化的话，那也是潜在的回避反而凸显了注意的存在，反而让事情恶化了。

“有问题吗，舰长？”Spock说。

“Spock先生，看来今晚你得放弃继续羞辱你的舰长了，”Kirk兴奋地说。Spock看上去既不懊恼也没被冒犯，只是微微点头，眼中是高傲的闪光。在进一步确认胜利的同时，他对待羞辱了舰长这一认知并没像舰长认为的那样惊恐。“我过些时候可能需要你。你一会儿是要去实验室吗？”

“我想不会，”Spock说。他头发一丝不乱，完全干燥的衣服也没有一丝皱褶。他曾运动的唯一能迹象就是他皮肤略微加重的气息——如新切开的辣椒或者姜块一般，那种略刺激的辛辣。“最近的重力模拟实验可自主运行，而且即将结束。我想今晚我会处理一些更需要我注意的事项。”

“Spock，”Kirk说。“你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

“舰船时间3.7日前，舰长，”Spock看似无辜地说。Kirk翻了个白眼，对此，不难预料Spock会继续解释下去。“和人类不同，瓦肯人不需要……”

“知道了，Spock先生，”Kirk说道，语气中的无穷耐心为他赢得了一根挑起的眉毛。

他们一起走进更衣室，Kirk把自己湿透了的毛巾扔进回收机。若事情紧急，刚才Uhura一定会说明，既然不那么紧急，他可绝不会就穿着自己现在的这件紧身衣，带着个明显到可以挂旗子的勃起大摇大摆走回去，现在他能做的至少是先洗个澡，用干净制服把自己应该已经塌了大半的帐篷遮一遮。他转向Spock。“那你就忙去吧，”他说。“可能没什么大事，但我会通知你的。还有，Spock：试着休息 **一会儿** ，好吗？”

“舰长，”Spock说道。这不是个回答。但他清楚的知道不能指望对方给出什么承诺。

更衣室没有人，Kirk看着他走远，知道不会有人看到一个勃起的舰长和他目送的对象。站在阴影中，他靠在相对凉爽的瓷砖上，黏湿的皮肤感到一丝凉意，而在他大副刚才依靠的墙上，还残留有一丝未尽的体香。Kirk深吸一口气，温暖的瓦肯气息顿时充斥了他的鼻腔，这股气息在他们的 _Suus-Mahna_ 课后总是更加浓烈，辛辣馥郁有如异域的香料。

***

虽然他间接向舰长承诺过回去休息，但Spock没有直接回房，而是在回去的路上去重力度量所和电脑实验室逗留了一会儿。这是否认，是三番五次的安慰，因为尽管情势紧急，他需要知道一切还能缓和下来，他的意志还有能胜过他生理功能的可能。三周以来，他面对的是接连不断的新发现，这让他几乎忽略了饥饿和疲惫，更别说注意二级需求了。此外，若他的思想曾往那方面靠过一分，他与Kirk的空间与交往上的距离足以让他保持些许平衡。他们在两舰高级军官的官方聚会上曾一起用餐，在远离实验室的时候，他当值期间都在忙于无数的社交聚会和战略会议、头脑风暴，此时，舰长也曾多次接近他，而他们也能轻松地保持朋友距离地探讨问题。只要他能保证让大脑以百分之五十的功率持续运转，他就刻意自欺欺人说：他的感觉不过如此而已。在对双重力矩阵测定之初，他就预测到的第一序列的对数程式，今晚，电脑终于吐出了这个结果，他突然意识到该项目已接近尾声。不止如此：其实，这个实验的数据输入早已不需要他的多少监督，剩下的，留给他的小组就够了。

他发现自己搭建的飞速工作的保护泡已经被戳破，泡外的现实是，飞船正在一片未测绘的无人星域执行一次乏味的常规任务。更简单的说法是，他不能继续躲藏在数学后面，舰上再无什么事好做了。

他一开始就知道，虽然可能性很小，但Kirk今晚会去体育馆。一想到他的舰长，他的肾上腺素就一阵飙升，同时这种迹象督促着他的大脑警示他别继续深究，但他知道虽然理智激烈的反对，他还是会去。这是他们习惯上进行 _Suus-Mahna_ 课程的时间，虽然Spock认为Kirk会认为他们的课程已经无限期延迟，他还是不由自主地看向更衣室大门，从盘曲的过道到墙上的壁龛，他的目光徒劳地试图定位对方。若舰长不在，逻辑上说，那如释重负，这样Spock可以不必分出一部分控制力，专心研习 _shidorau （路数）_。

但既然他的“逻辑”已经让他走到了体育馆，以上自欺欺人的徒劳寻找所蕴含的逻辑似乎也优待推敲。

当舰长从更衣室出来时，他们的视线穿过整个体育馆紧紧锁在一起，当他看到自己直抵腹部的愉快闪光也出现在他朋友的脸上时，就已经知道，他们 _Suus Mahna_ 会走向何方——一连串的抓握，交错，自始至终的身体接触——他会难以抑制的沦陷。舰长明显的勃起无疑让事态雪上加霜。Spock没有混乱到在他们练习期间就把持不住的地步，但之后，总有一时，无论逻辑上还是可能性上他都无法继续忽略自己的生理需求了。在实验室的逗留与其说是检查进度不如说是平和自己思想，因为这种程度的需求让他异常烦扰，他想知道它可以被必要的应对措施所同化与包容。这让他很不不安。

他走进自己房间，任舒适的热度将自己包裹，然后褪去厚重的上衣，小心地坐在床沿，接着，他慢慢躺上床垫。Kirk经常和他一起待在这房里：随意地窝在桌边的客椅里，站在电脑终端边Spock身旁，在地板上花上好几周时间努力——或者说没救地——盘腿而坐，试图掌握瓦肯冥想的基础技巧。他眼前不费力就能浮现出这些景象——Spock无心时这些景象总会不由自主冒出来——但即便是在脑中，这感觉依旧是对Kirk隐私的侵犯，他不得已时会断然回避，但最终，他的思想总会自动滑入这些记忆的深渊。

他放松控制，任由思想游荡，几秒内，他就硬了，他的第一个感觉是宽慰。肩上的紧张消失了，肌肉也松弛下来，他任由防线降下，让自己的大脑重现Kirk在他身下的感觉，他皮肤的气息、热度、汗水，他手下紧绷的柔韧肌肉。就在那一瞬间，当他感到对方坚韧的身体被压在身下时，他把手滑进裤中，坚定地握住了勃起的根部。

手指环绕那里敏感皮肤的触感沿着脊椎一路爆裂，一直延伸到大脑，手上已经被分泌的润滑液沾得滑腻。他用另一只手把裤子从身上扯掉，但不得不尴尬地扭了好几下才能在不放开他肿胀阴茎的同时成功脱离束缚。他等了一会儿，等待冲动的积累。Spock清空自己思想庞杂的内容，只留下勃起高亢的哀鸣、尖叫的需求和欲望稳定的抽动。他慢慢把手由柱基移向头部，一根手指划过天然润滑液厚重的水痕，一声呻吟脱口而出。现在，愉悦充斥了感官，它涌动着，敦促他用手顺着光滑的柱身上下抽动，闭上眼感受脑后蔓延的兴奋。他在手中抽插着，脑中不可遏制地将接触的对象幻化成另一副身躯温柔的抵抗，他牢牢抓住自己尚能触及的最后一分自控，将那张脸化得面目模糊，将那副躯体抽象为区区一副皮囊。压力积累，但他不会将那双眼覆上浅褐的光彩，他不会回首渴望给予一个灿烂的微笑；他不会想象自己包覆着在一个坚实的身躯把自己深埋在内。但是，他脑中的某个不知名的角落里，他听见一声属于舰长笑语，呢喃着他大副的名字，Spock感到自己的双球在渐近的高潮前绷紧起来。他听见耳中血液流动的颂歌，一切理智抛弃了他，走马灯一样的图像铺展在他面前：舰桥上的Kirk闲逸地向科学站方向抛去一个笑容；Kirk随意地将一只手搭在Spock肩上；Kirk边把脚翘在桌上边用他粗壮的手端起一杯酒；Kirk温暖的难以置信的皮肤由于运动泛红，胯间的布料被勃起撑开一个帐篷……

也许释放时他喊出了Jim的名字，也许那个词只是在他脑中爆炸，但现在，粘腻的精液播撒在他手上，而舰长的名字就荡在他舌尖，舰长的脸在混乱的耻辱与宽慰、无助的欲望与放纵中蚀为齑粉，带着这些交错的感情，他沉沉埋入枕头。

**Jim** **，** 他孤寂地想着，与此同时，他的身体不再颤抖，心跳趋于平稳。

**Jim** **。**


	7. Chapter 7

对勃起持之以恒的坚挺，他也无可奈何。

它坚毅的身姿——还好澡堂没人——挺过了花洒的水流，只在他从温暖的蒸汽中步出，走进相对清冷的更衣室时才稍微打了点蔫，那时候更衣室里已经进了几名舰员，他们正在为晚间橄榄球比赛更衣。其中有几人对他点头致意，如任何没有酒精参与的场合下上级与下属见面时一样，他们的动作有点僵硬，此外，虽然在接下来的运动中，他们中半数无疑也会支起麻烦的小帐篷， Kirk 却不会天真的以为第二天一早低层舰员甲板不会流传着舰长勃起的传说。他异常希望没有人把“勃起的舰长”和“与他的大副进行 _ Suus Mahna _ ”二者联系起来。关于他的流言蜚语已经够多的了。

在持久的坚持分心和人来人往的尴尬下，他的小兄弟最终屈服了，虽然下腹挥之不去的兴奋感告诉他，晚些时候，他必须得做点什么。他快速地穿好衣服，瞥了一眼计时器：离舰桥的呼叫过去不到十分钟。他随意对旁人祝福了句晚间游戏开心——也许能让那些准备在他背后嚼舌头的人感到一丝罪恶——然后，他启程回房。

电脑终端的光芒在黑暗的房间里有如夜晚的灯塔，他没把主照明调高，直接走到了桌前，调出了信息。输入安全密码后，屏幕上显示出熟悉的联邦象徽，他扫描了自己的虹膜，输入声纹 ID ，一个细小的电脑合成声提示他有一则来自 Fitzpatrick 中将的信息。 Kirk 松了一口气；在很多层面上， Fitzpatrick 几乎是好消息的代名词。他们现在所在的星域就属于他的监管地带，这意味着，任何正在执行任务的星际舰队现役人员技术上来说都需唯他马首是瞻，而现在，他收到了一则舰长级别的密文通讯，显然，不是什么有趣的文件，但同时也保证了接下来的工作更可能是次平安的常规工作。

Kirk 点击“播放”，屏幕上跳出了将军严肃的慈父般的脸。“ Kirk ，”他省略了开场白，“抱歉这么晚打搅。我刚结束了和联邦扩张委员会初级大臣的会议，不说其他，这个消息不能等。我知道进取号在御夫座贝塔星系还应停留四日，但我不得不叫停。你的新命令如下—— Fitzpatrick 完毕。”

Fitzpatrick 的图像骤然关闭让房间陷入了一瞬的黑暗中，过了一会儿，在联邦象徽显示过后，一个新文件自动打开了，第一页列出了任务目的地、对象和时间表，接着向下展开了翔实的背景介绍。

这次任务的目的地引起了 Kirk 的主意。

在昏暗的灯光下，他一怔，一个笑容慢慢爬上了他的脸。他伸手打开通讯器。

“ Spock ，”他说，眼睛没离开屏幕，似乎担心那样屏幕上的字一下会变得无聊似的，“你过来一会儿如何？”

***

Spock 在床上又躺了 3.4 分钟，待高潮的余韵平息，接着，他猛一翻身，毫不犹疑地径直走向浴室清理自己。他站在音波清洗激起的迷雾中，有点不太满意，突然，第二扇门后响起了“有人”的电子警示声。现实就是这么残酷，他鼠蹊部位依旧残留着高潮温暖的迷蒙感，他飞快地搓洗了一下，接着尽量安静地走回了房间。就在他忙着套上宽松的冥想袍时，通讯器响了。

他知道那是谁，这很明显。理论上，呼叫他的可能是任何人，但从统计学上，给定条件下——晚间时分，飞船安全平稳的运行，可以想象她在唱一首欢歌——有 98% 以上的可能，这则通讯来自舰长。 Spock 不确定他已经准备好面对自己自责的对象，但他别无选择，只能打开频道。

“ Spock 。”当然，那个声音和不到十分钟前将他推入高潮的声音是同一个。“你过来一会儿如何？”

Kirk 的口气中有一丝紧张的兴奋，无疑，这激起了 Spock 的好奇心，同时，他疲软的阴茎也兴奋地弹跳了一下，似乎也很感兴趣，幸运的是它还在不应期，除了一个隐喻性的挑眉动作以外什么也干不了。但不管怎样， Spock 还是分出了一部分精力稳定正在回流鼠蹊的血液，“当然，舰长。我一会儿就过去。”

他们从没公开讨论过禁止将浴室作为传声筒的可能，他们就是不会考虑这种事。在 Kirk 早期指挥期间，他们敌对的关系让两人根本忽略了他们还 **共享** 一个浴室的现实，更别提里面的门连通的是对方的房间了。等到冰冻期结束，他们能自愿在非当值期间陪伴彼此时，如同浴室里设为中间值的温度一样，这又成了一条无形中拟定的礼仪条文。所以，现在他走出大门，走过走廊，顺带吓到了一个路过的少尉，后者脸上闪过一丝惊慌，但很快冷静下来跑得没影了。他正式地按了舰长房门的铃。“进来， Spock ，” Kirk 的声音喊道，门开了。

一个令人惊讶的事实是，在热恋的第一阶段，正是最微小的细节对理智和情感发出了无情的袭击。当 Kirk 放松时，他总喜欢把靴子脱掉，然后随意扔在房间地上，用穿着袜子的脚在房间里走来走去。这既产生了惊人的亲密感，又是难以置信的普通，但每次都能从他的大副那里引出一丝隐忍的渴望，后者花在压抑它之上的精力前所未有的多。

Kirk 抬头，闪给他一个明亮的微笑。“抱歉， Spock ，我打扰你冥想了吗？”他问道。

“没有，舰长，” Spokc 回答，小心地回避对他今晚已达日程的具体陈述，同时故意模糊地暗示，他刚才是在处理文书工作。

Kirk 将他的暗示内容精准地全盘吸收，示意 Spock 过去。“我想你恐怕希望尽快看到这个，”他说。

“来自舰队 HQ 的通讯？” Spock 问。

Kirk 点头。“新命令。相信我们的重力测量工作已经完成的差不多了吧？”

一日前，放弃他未完项目的可能定会让他惊慌失措，今天，这个消息却让他如释重负。电脑已经储存了足够数据供他在闲时处理，但那点工作量根本不够让他的大脑充分运转，他急需新事物转移注意力。“是的。剩下的少量信息收集工作可以轻易交托给波特金号的科学部成员。我可以询问这次新任务是什么吗？”

Kirk 的笑容加深了，他把电脑转了个方向，朝向他的大副。“你自己看，”他说。

Spock 小心地趴过桌子，近到能看清屏幕上的字，同时尽量让 Kirk 身体散发的热量远离自己的个人空间。他集中精力研读文件。

过了一会儿，他抬眼。

舰长脸上洋溢着光彩。“我猜，这不算是哄骗之法的应用吧， Spock 先生，”他说。“这次可不是别人的家乡港。”他点头示意对方落座。“坐下吧， Spock 。我想我该叫一杯饮料，你呢？”

Spock 挑起一条眉，坐进椅子。他就事论事地说，“我没料到这事，舰长。”

“今晚我们能否就别客套了，你觉得呢， Spock ？” Kirk 还是一脸兴奋。他的手悬在复制机按钮上方。“菠萝汁还是番茄汁？对了，我想 Scotty 把 _ gespar _ [1] 的程序也编了进去……我们已经下班了。我想，若现在你叫我声 Jim 的话，天不会塌下来的。”

Spock 知道相，信复制机出产的 _ gespar _ 才会真让天塌下来。“菠萝汁就好， Jim 。”对方回头赏给他一个让人头晕目眩的灿烂笑容。

“但我想，我们只是稍作停留，” Kirk 边说边给自己倒了一大杯白兰地。“你读过工作细节了吗？”复制机“哔”了一声，舰长拿着冰果汁回来了，这给了 Spock 一个挑起眉毛表示不赞成的机会。“哦，你当然没读过。”他微笑着坐回去。“我们在瓦肯太空指挥部停泊的时间不会超过六小时，但我个人已经把其中三小时批准给你离舰用。当我说‘批准’，我的意思是‘命令’。不许找借口。不用担心，我自己处理的了几小时的外交事项。”

Spock 从杯子里呷了一口饮料，他当然是在找机会搪塞，因为他知道接下来自己要说的话会带来什么反应。但他还是开口了，“谢谢， Jim ，但那没必要。”

“所以我才把它列为命令， Spock ，”舰长和蔼地说。他把杯子放到桌上，倾身向前，交叉手指。“听着——我不是在命令你去和父母相处， Spock 。我没有这个权利。我只是说——你上次拜访自己的家乡是什么时候的事了？”

Spock 很清楚距离自己上次离开瓦肯过了多久。这就是问题之一。他说，“ Jim ，不像人类，瓦肯人对故土没有情感上的强烈依存。它在仪式和圣典意义上很重要，但我并没多少回归的渴望。”

“那就传送下去，享受一下家乡熟悉的空气，” Kirk 说。“非此即彼， Spock 先生，在我们停留在你母星轨道的同时，你要离开这艘船三小时，所以你最好充分利用一下。”

Spock 个人很怀疑这点，不过他也知道，要从 Kirk 的计划中逃脱，软磨硬泡恐怕都收效甚微，所以他不置可否地点了点头，又喝了点饮料。

“此外，” Kirk 说，靠回椅子，拿着白兰地酒杯的手叠在胸前，“你父母会知道你在此停泊的消息。若你想对你母亲解释你为什么不离开船，请自便，但听好了，我可不会为了你对她说谎。”他闭上嘴，眼里是狡黠的光芒。

“我母亲嫁给一位瓦肯驻地球大使已近 40 年了，” Spock 冷静地说。“她非常清楚职责高于个人偏好。”

“你就自欺欺人吧， Spock 先生，” Kirk 说。“也许哪天你自己还真信了。”

“那我则要指出，进取号上次经停地球时，你自己同样没有抓住机会传送至星球表面。”

Kirk 哼了一声。“那当然不同。”

“我看不出来。”

“这么说吧，首先，我是一名舰长，”他挂着那种快乐祥和的笑容，对自己的兴味丝毫没有掩饰。“这艘船上没有 CO 可以给 **我** 下令。” Spock 以微微颔首和一条抽动了一下的眉毛表示自己完全理解。“其次，这艘舰上的舰员除了你外都是地球人或者地球裔。我们没时间把每个人都传送下去，所以我自然也不能滥用职权。还有，以进取号上的氛围，我是不太可能渴望地球文化的洗礼的。但最重要的一条， Spock 先生，是这个：不同在于，我已经命令你在星球表面待段时间，而你没有对我下同等命令的权利。还有，别以为我不知道你一直在考虑这个问题。”他胜利地从杯中啜饮了一大口。

“我想你会发现那是 McCoy 医生的建议，” Spock 过了一会儿才说。

“如果我向他请求的话，你会收到同样的命令，”他说。“ Spock ——听着。我知道你对自己与瓦肯的羁绊很矛盾。但谁知到你下次再回去是什么时候的事？”这些话后面无疑有个未出口的问题，但 Spock 选择暂不分析。“就算你选择去 L-langon 山脉，我也会把你传送下去。但你 **一定不会** 留在舰上。”

Spock 内心斗争了一下是否该暂且压下这事，毕竟他还有两天时间考虑。但舰长眼中有些东西让他继续问了下去。“ Jim ，”他慢条斯理地说，“这事为什么对你这么重要？”

这是个平常问题，但他立即就知道，自己不会得到答案。“因为 **家** 很重要，” Kirk 说。他的声音没有停顿，没有犹疑，但他吐出的不是全部真相。

“这样说来，我把进取号当成家的时间和我住在瓦肯的时间相当，” Spock 继续。“若除去我儿时在地球的岁月，我在那里住得并没那么久。”

舰长表情里有些东西软化了，但在他能看清前，浓重的愁云又飘了回来。 Kirk 用一个笑容和举起酒杯的动作掩饰了过去。“那么，敬家园，”他说。“无论哪一个。”

“敬进取号，” Spock 说着举起杯子回敬。

Kirk 响亮地笑了一声，这驱散了他眼中的阴云，笑容又坚定地回到了他脸上。“ Spock 先生，”他高兴地说，“你真顽固。”

***

[1] gespar ：一种瓦肯水果。


	8. Chapter 8

据联邦数据库记载，维利斯·海伊人（ Veleth Hai ）是伊里昂 VII 星球上的一种人形种族，当然了，该星球的居民自然不是这么自称的。之所以没人知道他们真正的名字，是因为，他们种族需通过星球上一种神经薄雾进行交流的，显然，这一介质属于一种精神力转换器。对他们同族人来说，这种交流方式效率极高，但当面对一个几乎没有心电感应的种族时，对方的感觉不过是鸡同鸭讲。因此，三个地球月前，当满载着人类舰员的 USS 梅里马克号与这个种族进行第一次接触后，对方的反应恰恰是印象深刻的反义词，没人感到奇怪，毕竟，这个星球迎来的这批新客人合起来的的心电感应能力还不及一块湿板砖。通常来说，遇到这种情况，热脸贴了冷屁股的联邦会对其敬而远之，半心半意地握握手，一句“这样，我们再联系啊”就将这次记录尘封，不过，梅里马克号并不是去这个星系散步去的，它在伊里昂星系的第四和第七颗行星上探测到了储量惊人的 topaline ， pergium 和钻石。若能赢得对方的友谊，换得这些资源便会如探囊取物般容易。

而现在，毫不意外，谈判进展困难。

维利斯·海伊人已经明确地表示了他们对人类的看法——当然不是用口头——他们认为，该种族不过是种未开化的榆木脑袋原始人，其对曲速科技的掌控已经威胁到整个星系的安全，在此之后，伊里昂项目就被全权委托给了瓦肯最高指挥部，当然，这个决定依旧让不少高层耿耿于怀。 Kirk 脑中清晰地浮现出那次对话的场景，不过，过去就过去了。当舰队再派人回伊里昂 VII 时，当然没有人期待对方的热烈欢迎，不过让人泄气的是，维利斯·海伊人也不认为瓦肯人要好多少。他们花了几乎十七天时间才勉强将外交可能性公文给传送到星球表面。

那是一周前的事了。进取号的新任务自然是由舰队 HQ 直接下达的，而非来自联邦政府，这已经说明了点问题。再者，从 Fitzpatrick 的通讯附件中对之前事项简介中各种幸灾乐祸的暗示来看，其间暗潮汹涌，如今读起来倒是颇有兴味。本来，伊里昂 VII 表面长久的平静就要被人类的到访激起一丝波澜，无奈，由于联邦扩张委员会办公室的扑克脸瓦肯专员的一再拖延，事情又被踢回了原点。该组人马本该负责传达信息，但不幸的是，他们似乎无法达成任何安排，这不奇怪，因为维利斯·海伊这个完全用思想交流的种族根本不存在一种叫“语言”的东西。 Kirk 很确定，即便是鸡鸭也不需要一周的时间得出这个结论。他敢用自己最后一瓶索里安白兰地打赌，七天内六天半的通讯空白都是被特使们花在遣词造句上的功夫浪费的，他们似乎认为这样能保证他们把之前失败的人类使者给踩在脚下。

_ 现有假设认为，维利斯·海伊人的交流结构中包含一种情感元素 _ ，报告如是说，而舰长几乎能从这干涩的短句中读出某人抽搐的嘴角或者文雅的咳嗽背后的假笑了。现在，他不清楚的是，到底自己该与 Spock 分享多少背景信息。若他全盘托出， Spock 无疑会选择性忽略其中蕴含的高人一等作风下无处不在的“夸奖我夸奖我”气氛，但对于掩藏在多重暗示下的自视甚高情结，他可不会漏过一分。接下来， Kirk 就会欣赏到对方发射的一枚包裹着人性夸张欲的名为“由客观事实得出”的糖衣炮弹： Spock 会指出，虽然人类对情感类词汇的描述五花八门，但在此事上，心电感应能力才是最重要的因素，就算你有把九九乘法表朗诵的催人泪下的能力，也无法改变这个事实。

现在局势微妙。和所有被糊了一脸的人一样，双方都成了一戳就爆的充气河豚。联邦认为——实际上，他们还挺有先见之明——星际舰队正在他们背后嘲笑；星际舰队则认为，联邦对待他们的态度极为偏颇，好比好宝宝对待只会喝酒打架毁掉圣诞节的表兄，根本不信任他们；人类认为瓦肯方面已经憋笑憋到了内伤，这些扑克脸的生物乐于见得人类由于傻得可怜这一先天不足被踢出金银岛；瓦肯人则认为，人类已经写了一首叫做《瓦肯人同样无法与维利斯·海伊人交流》的赞美诗。没有人知道维利斯·海伊人是怎么想的。这才是问题。

还有后续。既然地球上有一种兴盛的学派致力于解读古人岩画和玛雅象形文字，瓦肯科学院 自然也存在一群瓦肯人类学家，他们毕生的兴趣就是学习古瓦肯人的情绪性。Sorelan _trensu_ 是Vulcana Regar大学致力于 形态语言学 研究的教授，他被公认为该领域权威。此人被急匆匆地拉入了这个项目，以平息多方掺杂着谈判、威胁和让步的争吵，而显然，这些混乱的元素可不是对该大学该学系的实质联邦注资。不过，不顾教授本人的沉默，他还是被拉了出来。Kirk不太清楚为何有人要派进取号护送Sorelan从瓦肯去伊里昂VII，但似乎这是各方唯一的共识，于是他也就懒得去计较为何有人把宪法级的星舰当的士使唤了。他们还有三天就会抵达瓦肯，到时候恐怕会很有趣。

Spock 临近午夜才回房，Kirk不知道时间怎么走得这么快，虽然这在他们陪伴彼此的夜晚并不少见。他们探讨了一系列与教授在舰上逗留相关的礼貌、逻辑、人员配置问题，但在公事谈完后，Spock并未立即起身离开，舰长小心挑选了一些轻松事项探讨，期望可以延长他朋友逗留的时间。都是一些杂事：一本Spock认为教授可能会觉得有启发性的瓦肯诗歌；体育馆周末背景音乐的质量；地球硕士学位与VSA的 _tren’es_ 的本质性不同；当讨论不可逆转地走向御夫座双星贝塔星系的双星系统重力问题上，看到自己的大副眼中那团由科学求知而点燃的火焰时，Kir才突然深刻地意识到，自己有多怀念这些时光。

现在，他的房间似乎成了一个与世隔绝的狭小密室，由于一小时前他调高了两度而有点热，他脱掉制服，躺在床罩上。白兰地让他有点眩晕，但带来的镇静而非麻痹让他沉浸在一片恬静中，他脑中无意识地想到猜测Spock打算如何优雅地逃脱强制登陆假。备选的头名是，他可能会用某些披着科学外衣的冠冕堂皇理由搪塞，但现在，他既已知道舰长对这次命令的关注，可能会用些更……微妙的手法。

这可能根本是个战略错误。微妙难易度量，而瓦肯人基因上最显眼的部分定有一条叫做“微妙”的编码。

Spock 思考的问题没错。 Kirk 为何这么关心他朋友在母星上的计划？现在，他能给出的唯一的答案依旧模糊而让人难安，与他给 Spock 的那个相比并没有什么进步。因为家 **很** 重要，若这个命题为假， Spock 就不会花那么多的精力追求自己的归属了。因为，没人跟他争半人类的血统，他却从来只在任何争辩时淡淡加上这个修饰。因为，他的个人档案里，种族与母星下写的是“瓦肯”， Spock 就那样把这两个字看成是对自己的定义。因为，他已不是任务最初 Kirk 认识的那个 Spock ——似乎他安定了下来——这是自我接受的过程之一，却又难免让他把自己出生的星球作为他“放下”对象的安身之处。因为，舰长心中那一星半点不理智部分希望——渴求——他们的关系不会在任务结束再回到原点。

是的，这些事，还是不要与他的大副分享为好。

浴室里， Spock 在进行睡前梳洗：一声金属交鸣，一声流水泼溅，一声模糊的咳嗽。 Kirk 闭上眼。

***

“告诉我， Spock 先生——你对 Sorelan 教授了解多少？”

大副转了下椅子，面对舰桥。“很遗憾，舰长，我对教授的工作并不怎么熟悉，”他说。“形态语言学并非我的领域。”

飞船即将抵达艾力达尼（ Eridani ）星系，这意味着， Sppock 知道 Sorelan trensu 教授的形态语言学部门的存在已经 67 小时之久了。 Kirk 等待着。

“但我已找机会登陆了 VSA 的数据库，”他补充道。 Kirk 抿嘴，露出出一个笑容， Spock 似乎忽视了它。“他的著作不多，但很有趣。在瓦肯，似乎没有其他学者会比他更适合与维利斯·海伊人展开交流。”

今天早些时候， Afaeaki 上尉阻止了一场针对 1 、 2 、 4 号实验室数据分析数据的瓦肯劫掠，上尉有着坚毅的决心，善于在职责与反抗间达到平衡，于是他成功完成了该项壮举。这场风波要是 Spock 引起的，也太明显了，但舰长可没放松警惕。

“此话怎讲？”他轻声问。

“ Sorelan 的研究兴趣主要集中在文本上，他追踪前 Surak 时代文字记录中肢体语言的进化，” Spock 说。“我们知道维利斯·海伊人在面对面交流时会使用非语音形式的动作交流，若不是因为这样，梅里马克号的舰员根本无法摸清他们的——不满。肢体语言与心电感应有对应关系，我相信以教授的专业知识，他可以成为构建这种对应的桥梁。”

“你是说，他的作用类似于罗塞塔石 [1] ？”

Spock 点头。这可不是什么好兆头。对舰长使用地球历史阐明观点的举动，他甚至都没象征性地反对一下。他绝对在密谋着什么。

“也许，”他说。“如舰队司令部引证的一样，维利斯·海伊人的情绪性与瓦肯的心电感应形式并不太兼容。一个解码专家的存在可能是必需的。”

只有一个瓦肯人才能把一个如“引证”一样的中性词说的好像悼词一样，而且不忘在里面附加上深刻的厌恶与责难。解读情绪性可能需要一个 Sorelan _trensu_ 级别的学者，但似乎所有人在 **编码** 情绪上都很在行。不过，也许这种情绪是专为人类解读设置的。 Kirk 感到笑容爬上了嘴角。

“已脱离曲速，长官，” Sulu 说。

“谢谢， Sulu 先生，” Kirk 说。“ Uhura 上尉，在到达瓦肯太空指挥中心的呼叫范围时提醒我。”

“是，长官。”

急速后退的星域慢慢沉淀，露出前方恒星艾力达尼的身影，脱离曲速后，引擎终于结束了高八度的哀鸣。 Spock 走到指挥席右方。

“脉冲引擎满舵， Sulu 先生，” Kirk 说着对身边的大副抛出一个笑容。“欢迎回家， Spock 先生。”

Spock 双手背后，眼睛看着显示屏， 40 艾力达尼 A 渐渐在右上方放大。两颗细小的黑点镶嵌在她巨大的黄色身躯旁。“谢谢，舰长，”他说。

“我想这次的时机比我们上次要更……”—— Kirk 突然意识到自己找不到一个合适的方式完成这个句子。 _投缘_ ？暗示了上次 Spock 的婚礼的反义词。 _放松_ ？真的？他要在舰桥上提到 pon farr ？ _合你的意_ ？首先，这次的来访绝对不是，其次，这个词简直是前两个词悲惨的叠加。最后，他说道，“要更适合，”他还没说完就知道，这些话带给他的只会是一记眼刀和一条消失在头顶的调高眉毛。 Kirk 换上他最坦率的表情，他的大副看不下去了，默默转过脸。

“的确，舰长，” Spock 圆滑地说，若说之前 Kirk 还不能百分百肯定他的朋友已经密谋出了一个逃避登陆假期的计划，他现在肯定了。

“呼叫频率开启，舰长，” Uhura 说。“ 20 秒内进入通讯范围。”

“ Spock 先生，” Kirk 说，他可忍不了。是的，他最终会为此付出代价，但现在，他不会放过机会。“你愿意吗？”

他接收到的表情确认了他将在未来某日受到惨烈的报复，但 Spock 还是说，“谢谢，舰长。”

“进入通讯范围， Spock 先生，” Uhura 说。

他稍微调直了站姿，如果说，之前他直得像钢板，那现在，无疑他已在量子层面达到了共线性。“ ** _A'fic t'Stukh T'Khasi_** ** _， nash-_USS Enterprise _se_** ** _（瓦肯太空指挥，这里是 USS_** ** _进取号）_** ，”他正式地说，Kirk感到腹中一阵紧缩，每当他的大副使用母语时，他总会有这种感觉。现在，他突然被提醒，对方是生于另一个星球、另一个种族的人，对方与他没有共同的文化联系和生长经历，但是，他们间 **依旧** 建立了Kirk已知的最坚固、最完善的友谊。

呼叫后是一段白噪音，接着一个声音用地球标准语说，“ USS 进取号，欢迎来到瓦肯。即将发送轨道坐标，请待命。”

“待命。”

“坐—标接收完毕，长官，”坐在航向控制台的 Checov 说。

“谢谢，瓦肯太空指挥中心，” Kirk 说。“这里是 James T Kirk 舰长。请求与星球地表的瓦肯科学院进行通讯接触。”

又是一段白噪音，这次时间长到足够让 Kirk 看了一眼他的大副。 Spock 注意到了，以一根挑起的眉毛作为应答。

电梯里的一声嘘声代表着 Bones 来到了舰桥， Kirk 的视线追随着医生的身影，最终停在指挥席左侧。

“回家真好啊， Spock ，” McCoy 干巴巴地说，通讯停顿得太长了，不可能是礼貌的等待，说是通讯故障恐怕更为恰当。

“瓦肯太空指挥中心，收到请回复。” Kirk 说着，看了一眼 Uhura ，后者正用一种愤怒的表情盯着地板。她注意到舰长的视线，无奈地摇了摇头。

“频道是打开的，长官，”她回答。

Kirk 张嘴准备重复问题，但刚吸进一口气，一个声音就把他打断了。“允许接入，”它说。“通路编号 117-38/4 。由于 Raal 地区的天气状况，预计将产生干扰。备用通路编号 117-39/7 。”

“非常感谢，瓦肯空……”

“转接检疫与边界管理方面执行最终扫描。瓦肯太空指挥中心完毕。”

舰桥上一片死寂。

“唔，” McCoy 马上说，“前所未有的热情友好。”

Kirk 又瞟了一眼 Spock ，后者几乎是在用惊愕的表情盯着屏幕。

“此礼仪非同寻常，有待进一步考察，”他慢慢说。

舰长叹了口气。“他们不欢迎我们的到来，”他说。接着抿紧了嘴。“这次的形势可能比我们预料到的要微妙。 Uhura ，试试用那两个通路接通 VSA ，成功后转接到我的房间。 Spock 先生，我希望在频道接通后你能过来一下，等派登陆小队时，你也跟去。”

“舰长……”他刚开口，但 Kirk 伸出的一只手阻止了他继续说下去。

“我明白这里有些故事， Spock 先生。但我想你现在得放下这些，”他说。“我需要你和我一起。”

“舰长，” Uhura 说，“无法通过瓦肯太空指挥中心给出的任何通路接通。干扰太强了。”

Kirk 用拳头砸了一下扶手。“谢谢，上尉。继续试，还有，把 Scott 先生叫上舰桥。 Sulu 先生，在他到来前，你负责掌舵。让他处理与检疫和边境管理中心的例行公事。我在我房间。”他起身，抬眼示意自己的大副跟上，压低声加了一句，“想办法弄清是怎么回事。”

***

“ Jim ，” Spock 待电梯门关上就说道，“我不认为我应该参与这事。”

一个当值期间的“ Jim ”称呼足以让 Kirk 立刻警惕起来，他转头看向自己的大副。 Spock 直视前方，手紧紧握在背后，只有脸上绷紧的线条才泄露出他的焦虑。他轻声说，“我很抱歉若那让你不适了， Spock ……”

“这不是我是否不适的问题，” Spock 说，但他依旧没看向舰长。若有人说瓦肯人不说谎，那肯定是从中将“搪塞”狭义地剔除了。“但现在的情势在政治上很敏感。我相信我的出现会使事态更加复杂。”

“ Spock ，你离开瓦肯都二十年了，” Kirk 说。“ VSA 能怨念那么久？”

“瓦肯人不会‘怨念’，舰长。”

Kirk 藏起了一个致力于与他理智唱反调的笑容，现在显然不是笑的时候。门在 5 号甲板开，他边步出边说，“但你却觉得二十年前你拒绝加入学院会恶化今日的外交难题？”

“可能会导致进一步僵持，” Spock 说。

“而你还说那不叫‘怨念’？”他知道自己反叛的笑容浮现在了眼里，但他也没有办法。 Spock 没叹气，虽然 Kirk 确定对方只是忍住了。

他们来到舰长的房间，他打开门。“好了， Spock ，”他边进门边说，一直走到桌后。“随便你怎么说。我会只开音频。但你若回避，旁人看来只会更加奇怪。况且，在现有的文化敏感局势下，更不可能把你排除。”他打开通讯器。“ Kirk 呼叫通讯台。”

“通讯台。这里是 Uhura ，舰长。”

“通路怎么样了，上尉？”

“我接通了备用信号，长官。没有视频信号，但 VSA 正在音频通道待命。”

“ Sorelan ？”

“不是，长官。现在无法联系 Sorelan 教授。我已经接通了瓦肯人类学系主任 T’Pilak 教授。”

Kirk 看了一眼 Spock 。“谢谢，上尉。待命。”

“待命，长官。”

舰长挺起胸，单手扶额。“请告诉我这也是因为礼貌问题，”他说。

“……也许是，” Spock 说。

“但你显然不相信。”

“在事实不足的情况下，怀疑是无用的，舰长。”

“并非总是如此， Spock 先生，” Kirk 说。他十五分钟前可没这么疲惫。“这是音频频道，”他说着揉揉脸。“至少我们可以先探探对方口风再看是否要揭露你的存在。”他叹了口气，坐到椅中。“好了，让 Uhura 接通吧。”

Spock 打开通讯开关。“ Spock 呼叫通讯台。舰长已准备好接受来自 T'Pilak 教授的通讯。”

“是，长官，” Uhura 说，一阵强烈的白噪音充斥了房间的空气。 Kirk 畏缩了一下。

“瓦肯科学院，这里是 USS 进取号， James Kirk 舰长，”他对着嘶嘶的白噪音说。“收到请回复。”

“舰…… K ，这里是……肯科……院……”

舰长闭上眼，吸了口气。“请重复，瓦肯科学院。本方干扰严重。”

“……”

“瓦肯科学院，这里是进取号。收到请回复。”

“……肯……”一阵刺耳的高频声音，和星舰外壳遭受大气急压时发出的声音类似。“…… lak ，你们……”又是一声电子干扰，一声尖利的电子声，接着，是突然的寂静。 Krik 看向 Spock ，后者已经对通讯器挑起了眉。

“瓦肯科学院，这里是进取号，收到请回复。”

他没指望第三次询问会有其他可能，但话筒发出一声模糊的嗡鸣，这说明通路依旧开放，这倒是令人惊讶。之后传来的声音冷漠，被通路的不畅所扭曲，而且有回声，却都无损其中蕴含的不妥协的坚硬。“进取号，这里是瓦肯科学院的 T'Pilak _trensu_ 。请告知通话对象。”

“ _ Dif-tor heh smusma _ _ （生生不息，繁荣昌盛） , T'Pilak trensu _ ，” Kirk 说，虽然他不认为礼貌会对结果有什么影响。就算只是音频通路，两者还隔着十万八千里的距离及大气，这种了无希望的必然也无误地传达了过来。“这里是 James T Kirk 舰长。”他瞥了一眼 Spock ，摇了摇头。“我相信你们已经收到了来自星际舰队指挥部关于我们前来的讯息。”

“我们收到过讯息，舰长，”她说。 Kirk 等着，但她没有继续。

“我希望直接与 Sorelan 教授联系，”在她显然不打算解释后，他补充道。

“很抱歉， Sorelan 教授现在无法接通，舰长。”

“如果那样，也许你能就他的转送安排进行确认，” Kirk 说。

接下来的寂静长得瘆人。 T'Pilak 说，“似乎我们产生了通讯误解， Kirk 舰长。 Sorelan 教授现在无法传送至贵舰。”

“什么？” Kirk 的大脑来不及把声带从通俗模式调回外交模式。

“星际舰队指挥部已经接到了通知，”她说。

由于缺乏合适的瓦肯人接收他的怒视， Spock 成了 Kirk 怒火的无辜受害者，后者对通讯器皱了皱眉，从他的座位倾身向前。

“ T'Pilak _trensu_ ，这里是 Spock 中校，”他说。“这很不同寻常。”

“啊， Spock ，”对于一个只有两个音节的句子，里面沉甸甸的谴责无疑彻底驳倒了 Spock 之前信誓旦旦宣称瓦肯人不怨念的观点。“ _ Dif-tor heh smusma _ 。”

“ **_ Sochya eh dif _ ** **_ （安居乐业，生生不息） _ ** ，”他敷衍地回答。“无论如何，我们得声明，本方的确收到了来自星际舰队指挥部的命令，要求接送 Sorelan _trensu_ 至伊里昂星系。”

“我无法代表星际舰队作答，”她说。“我们今早联系过舰队。很抱歉让你们白跑一趟， Kirk 舰长。但事实无法改变：现在无法联系 Sorelan 。”

Kirk 倾身向前，用手肘支着桌面，这是一种转换成耐心谈判模式前的预备动作。他说，“请见谅， T'Pilak ，但我们不可能因为你的单方说辞就打道回府。我会在我的长官正式撤销命令前执行接到的任务。”

“你需要服从你的职责，舰长，”她温和地说。

“那 Sorelan 什么时候 **可以接通** 呢？”他问道，无意掩饰语气中的沮丧，也许是故意的。

对方沉默了一会儿。接着， T'Pilak 说道，“我无法给出答案。”

“无法还是不愿？” Kirk 厉声说，他看向 Spock ，对方眼中的肯定证实了自己刚刚的猜测： T'Pilak 并未料到这最后的问题，而且他问对了。

“我看没必要延长这则通讯，舰长，”教授僵硬地说。“无疑星际舰队会找到另一个合适的大使联系维利斯·海伊人。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。 T'Pilak 完毕。”

她在他能出口回复前就掐断了通讯，高频噪音顿时填满了整个房间，让舰长耳鸣了好一会儿。他深吸一口气，靠进椅背。“唔，”他说。“这倒是闻所未闻。”

“的确，” Spock 回答。

“你的分析？”

“难以判定，” Spock 慢慢地说。他直起身，将手放在扶手上。“敌意的层级很明显，但我无法肯定其原因。不过，我相信我的存在并未明显增加 T'Pilak 教授语气中既定的反感。”停了一拍，“有趣。”

“瓦肯方面反对与维利斯·海伊进行交流吗？” Kirk 问。

“一旦在伊里昂 VII 上的开采权得以落实，瓦肯和其他星联成员一样会得到相应益处。我看不出任何反对此项任务的逻辑。”

“无论如何，太空指挥中心可不算友好，而现在， VSA 也是如此。”

“若瓦肯最高指挥部在此事上反对联邦政策，瓦肯科学院有可能会复议。然而， T'Pilak 的敌意有可能并非照应政策变动。 VSA 本身有足够的独立权威反对维利斯·海伊计划。”

“他们的理由呢？”

“我无法给出答案。”

“但你有个假想？”

“也许。” Spock 搭起指尖。“我不希望在掌握足够证据前进行具体陈述，舰长。此外，我们忽略了一个相关事实。”

“是什么？”

现在， Spock 抬眼了，他眼中闪耀的不算兴味，也不是捉弄的玩笑，但绝对 **有些** 什么。“ Sorelan _trensu_ 可能的确，无法联系。”

Kirk 轻笑一声。“干得不错， Spock 先生，”他说着，交叉手指放在胸前，露出一个大大的笑容。“要知道，若不是我了解你，我可能会怀疑这一切都是你自导自演的。”

一边的眉毛跳得老高。“有何目的呢，舰长？”

“唔，” Kirk ，“ **现在** 再要把你强制传送下去度假几乎是不可能了。”

***

[1]罗塞塔石：上面用希腊文字、古埃及文字和当时的通俗体文字刻了同样的内容，使得考古学家解读出已经失传千余年的埃及象形文之意义与结构。


	9. Chapter 9

 

“他们说可能得等四五天，”Komack[1]暴躁地说。“十分钟内我们却只能从他们嘴里挖出 **这点** 东西！”

面对满面怒容的Komack将军却不是他怒火倾泻的对象的确是次奇妙的经历。Kirk本来该好好享受一下，但他自己也已经怒火难抑了，因为那个接收将军怒意的人是Spock，事实上这更糟糕。

他尽量心平气和地说，“无疑他们在搪塞，长官。”

“废话他们当然是！”Komack厉声说。“但我他妈的压根不知道他们在玩什么，不过你的命令没有变更，Kirk。联邦不会被群因屁大点事烦就不知所措的学究威胁。Spock中校！”

若Spock被将军突然转向自己的注意力吓了一大跳，他也没露出丝毫迹象。只有他逐渐收紧的下巴显示出他急速丧失的耐心，Kirk相信Komack完全没看出来。“是，长官，”他说。

“我要答案，中校，”将军说。“这些是你的人民。我要知道他们到底在玩什么把戏。”

“无意冒犯，将军，”Spock不卑不亢地说，“这些不是 **我的** 人民。我们唯一的共同点是来自同一个母星。”

“别跟我玩文字游戏，Spock！”将军低吼。“你是船上最适合探究深层原因的人。你以为我们派进取号是闲着蛋疼？”

“长官，若你认为我在进取号上的存在可能会增加与瓦肯科学院谈判时的筹码，那么我现在遗憾的告诉你……”

“我才不管过程如何，我要的是结果！”Komack打断了他，Kirk感到自己就快气炸了。他在桌底下的手已经把指甲都掐进了手掌。

“将军，”Kirk开口，略微调整了一下语气。有必要将它与自己腹中翻滚的怒火加以分离。“长官，我无意因瓦肯科学院的断然拒绝就放弃此次任务。当下，我已经尽快对ShiKahr的副院长发出了正式会面请求。 但是，若能得到些来自HQ的外交压力支持 ，谈判的进行会更为顺利。我不确定我们现在在瓦肯政治圈中的立场如何。”

“该死，Kirk，你是星际舰队的代表！这就是你的立场。”即便他语气中被冒犯的义愤可以理解，但怒火对局势并无多大助益。

“是，长官，但瓦肯科学院并不对星际舰队负责，”Kirk说。

Komack 眯起眼。“注意你的口气，舰长，”他说。“你的任务是把Sorelan教授从他办公室弄到你舰上。你现在却拿幕后这些事来烦我。”

“可否容我提个建议？”Spock说。两双属于人类的眼睛同时转向他，一双喷着怒火，另一双含着惊讶。

“说，”Komack说。

“维利斯·海伊任务的时效性并不强，”Spock说。“若T’Pilak教授提示Sorelan教授可能能在四天内被联系上，也许我们暂且照她说的等会比较明智。”

“你觉得她说的是 **真的** ？”Kirk问。

“她说的是真是假并无太大差别。这些话已经被官方记录。现在她若想撤回这些言论，会遇到很大麻烦。”

十六光年以外的Komack靠上椅背，怀疑地看着进取号的指挥官们。他说，“我可不买账，Spock。我不知道瓦肯最高指挥部事先知不知道知道她的做法，但现在他们是一条绳上的蚂蚱，若她想反悔，他们会力挺她。”

“无意冒犯，”Spock说，“我不同意。”

假如之前Kirk腹中的闪光是核爆强度的，那现在的就可以叫超新星诞生了。这明目张胆的叛逆几乎让Kirk想要立刻对他的大副露出一个金灿灿的笑容，他得小心盯着桌子平复自己的心情和表情，顺便重新理清思绪，一切平稳后，他才抬眼看向Komack。

“若Spock中校觉得如此，长官，那么我必须支持他，”他说，“他对局势的评估……”

“他对局势的评估可没写在给你的命令上，Kirk！”Komack怒斥。

“明白，长官，我无意违反命令，只是陈述事实：Spock中校对局势的评估有价值。”

“你不是舰队里唯一的瓦肯人，中校，”Komack说。“我没向你征求过对于T’Pilak教授名誉与荣誉的看法。我要你干你该死的活，当前任务就是把一个形态语言学教授从瓦肯星移动到伊里昂星系。我可不管是否得把他从床上裸着传送上来，但你们有你们的命令，我有我的工作。去ShiKahr开你的会，Kirk，但别指望我相信什么Sorelan拉钩发誓过T’Pilak能在本周末动身出发。他们俩一个不愿放，一个不愿走。我想不必提醒你，若你带一个否定的答案回来会怎样，Kirk。”

Kirk 的指甲嵌得更深了。“明白，长官。”

“很好，Komack完毕。”

屏幕突然关闭，Kirk眨了好几次眼才确定不是自己突然失明了。他松了口气。

“Jim，”Spock安静地说，“那恐怕不太明智。”

“我不认为自己说错了什么话，”Kirk的声音比自己预料的轻。

“我不确定你对我的复议是项战略优势。”

“我怀疑对你的复议并非把Komack逼急的原因。‘我同意了你等于忤逆了他’才是本质。”

“的确，”Spock说，潜台词是：那就是我的观点。

欣喜的泡沫蒸腾着充斥了舰长的胸膛，将无畏的力量推往他的大脑，这种情感荒诞不经，几乎不合时宜。他转身，对自己的朋友露出一个从刚才他就一直忍着的闪亮笑容。

“唔，Spock先生，”他开心地说，“是你起的头。”

***

瓦肯的权威人士深谙象征手法的心理暗示力量。Spock心里很清楚瓦肯科学院的副院长通常不会在一座宏伟大厅最深处的桌子上办公。现在，他们正走在宽阔的地板上朝那张冷峻的木桌前进，大厅高高的天花板吸收了他们飞快的脚步声，可即便如此，占据了地利的Solvis及其同事依旧辐散着一种无限耐心的光辉，无声地暗示他们早该 **加** 快脚步，无疑，让来访者徒劳地 **走** 上相当距离在一开始就让他们获得了微妙却可察的优势。

Spock 确定舰长的想法和他一样，而且这种感觉有如在撒弥天大谎时被人揭穿一样不适。不过，在走向长者们所在的高台坐席时，Kirk还是一直挂着那种问候式的沉稳、愉快的笑容，这让Spock感到一阵满足的暖意。多年以来，他一直与人类并肩工作生活，他知道人类身处瓦肯人之中时，通常会表现出明显的不耐烦或不情愿，但舰长是唯一的特例，他能冷静从容地对待Spock的同胞。似是天性使然，他认为世界会围着他转，神奇的是，通常他的感觉是正确的。也许若他更多的了解所接触对象的文化习俗和细节，他会更容易受到意识形态差异的影响，但Kirk一直倾向于认为， 星系中的各种生命形式只不过是从不同角度对同一个大家庭的侧写 ：他像尊敬自己和舰员一样公正地看待所有人，这通常是种比虚伪的政治正确性[2]更强有力的手段。Spock非常希望，在面对瓦肯科学院高层的残酷顽固性上它能保持一贯的犀利水准，没错，真要说来，即便人类扩散宇宙的速度堪比Tribble侵占粮仓，普天之下，恐怕也只有Kirk一人在此事上有一丝胜利的可能。

他们在长桌前停下。Spock估计他们从大门开始已经跋涉了百米，因而推断此处是留待肃穆场合使用的，虽然他不确定具体是哪种。他和他的舰长一起摆出了一个 _ta’al_ 手势。回应的只有Solvis一人。

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，Kirk舰长，”他的声音比Spock预料中要低沉。空旷的空气捕捉到他的语句，将之抬升到高处的阴影之中。他可能有一百五十岁了，正优雅地迈向中年，身上自觉地流露出如同地球上的古老帝王所有的那种不怒自威。他眼神稍稍右转，瞥了一眼Spock。“Spock中校，” 语气骤然下降至冰点。

Spock 感到舰长有怒发冲冠的征兆，但希望对方不会真的爆发。

“安居乐业，生生不息，Solvis _osu[_ _3]_ ，”Kirk的脸的笑容没有消失，只不过很严肃。这……差强人意。但至少Solvis可能并不会注意。

说Spock多年来从没考虑过这种对峙的情形，恐怕并不准确。他本就不常回忆自己离开瓦肯时的境遇，而现在，他与父亲之间有某种无形的互谅协定，这种回忆的次数越来越少，但尤其是最近，他时常发现自己会不自觉地徒劳想象，他选择的道路到底有多险峻。他可以本可以过上另一种生活，成为另一个Spock，这个Spock总在他选择的岔路口若即若离地悬浮着：一个遵从了Sarek心愿，以瓦肯纪律和科学要求自己的Spock；一个从未加入过星际舰队的Spock；一个从未认识过Kirk的Spock。有时候，单单这些想法就让他如临冰窖，他难以想象，若自己的灵魂缺少了那个将之组成有机整体的粘合剂会怎样。现在，未得报的感情日日蚕食着他的胸腔，但无论如何，他都不会选择另一种生活。

“谢谢您同意与我们见面，”Kirk说。他故意用一种弱势的声音说话。Spock听过他的这种语调，而Solvis若认为自己光凭大房间和高桌子就 能让对方臣服也未免太过愚蠢了 。

“很抱歉我们得在这种场合下相见，”Solvis圆滑地说，Spock压住一声叹息。他不知道为什么没人在与James Kirk见面前做好功课，不过，他清楚明白地听出了长者口中低估对方的语气，那么，事情的发展无疑会急转直下了。Spock等着。Solvis继续：

“虽然如此，但我看不出我和我的同僚此时能有何帮助。”

“那……很让人失望，”Kirk说，脸上的笑容丝毫未损。“我想瓦肯科学院总的来说一直与星际舰队和联邦保持着一段友好关系。”

“我看不出这种状态会发生改变的征兆，”Solvis说。

“我想你是对的，”Kirk说。“我在想——最近学院年收入中联邦拨款占的比例是多少？”

对于笑里藏刀，Solvis本人也是深谙其道，他的眼睛只是极为微弱地眯了一点。“学院的资金来源是公共记录的一部分，”他说。

Kirk 公然向他的大副抛出一个自然的微笑，“Spock先生？”

“上一个学年是38.7%。”Spock说。

Kirk 装作惊讶地抬眉，继续看向高台。“那可是很大一笔钱，”他说。“若突然失去这笔收入，可难免让人捉襟见肘。”

Solvis 端起手臂放在桌上。“那笔资金收入由瓦肯最高指挥部确保，”他冷静地说。“希望你不要做出无意义的威胁，舰长。”

“若我的理解没错，”Kirk说，“瓦肯最高指挥部是支持维利斯·海伊项目的。”他停了一下，待对方消化。“因此，我们早已达成过共识，Solvis _osu_ 。我前来接送Sorelan教授。”

“Sorelan教授，” Solvis冰冷地说，“现在无法联系。”

“T’Pilak教授也是这样告诉我的，”Kirk说。“我只是不太清楚为什么明明在两个地球日之前还能联系上的Sorelan教授却在进取号来到瓦肯时突然无法联系。”

“情况有改变。这里面没有什么秘密，Kirk舰长。”

“这点我恕难同意，”Kirk说。“ **我** 就被蒙在鼓里。”

“Sorelan教授和瓦肯科学院都没有义务说明他的私事。T’Pilak教授通知我无法联系上他。那他就是无法联系。若你认为学院的副院长会审问自己最德高望重的学者，那我很遗憾地告诉你，那不可能。”

“但在四五天内他却可能突然可以联系了。”

一阵短暂的寂静。“你从何处得到这个信息？”

舰长深知此时与自己的大副分享心领神会的感觉还不到时候，但他们之间的空气似乎温暖了起来。他说，“T’Pilak教授在与星舰指挥部谈话的时候暗示了这点。”

桌上的手又撤了回去，消失在了桌后。“那是T’Pilak教授失言。”

“她的话已经记录在案，”Spock开口，副院长看他的目光似乎是在掷匕首。

“Spock中校，”Solvis故意略微强调了“中校”二字。“我们很惊讶你竟然会支持这种对瓦肯隐私的无理侵犯。”

“我听从星际舰队指挥部的命令，”Spock说。“以及Kirk舰长的。”

“你的选择，”Solvis说，“令人遗憾。”

唔， **此时** 不回，更待何时？“Spock中校选择效忠于星际舰队，他现在只不过是在捍卫当年发过的誓言而已。”Kirk厉声说。他的怒火点燃了阴暗的房间，搅起凝重的空气。“我得说，在这个房间里，只有他的选择令人钦佩，Solvis _osu_ 。”

Solvis 回视他的目光如同进入战场的星舰。他的表情几乎没变，可他周围的阴影却凝结了。“我想这次会议已经结束了，舰长。还有其他事吗？”

“瓦肯科学院曾承诺会将Sorelan教授送上进取号，执行去伊里昂VII的任务，”Kirk说。“我希望这个承诺能得到信守，先生。若瓦肯科学院还想在星际联邦内得到他人的信任，我建议你仔细考虑接下来的回答。进取号会在轨道内继续停留两小时。希望你们会在之前联系我们。”他顿了一下，期间的紧张能拧断钢铁。“感谢你抽出时间。”

他转身阔步走向走廊，忽略了身后Solvis冰冷的点头再见。Spock抬手摆出一个 _ta’al_ 手势,满意地看到Solvis脸上一闪而过的厌恶，因为他不得不回礼。

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，”Spock流畅地说。

“安居乐业，生生不息，”Solvis喃喃，但Spock已经转身跟上了他的舰长。

***

α班次刚刚结束，走廊里到处是放松的舰员，有的准备回房，有的则期待着其他娱乐。即便已经过了四年半，可每当舰长出现，气氛依旧会稍有变化，多一些尊敬，一些敬畏，以及几分公开的敬仰。责任的斗篷似乎能轻而易举地覆上Kirk的肩头，即便刚刚才经历过一场与瓦肯科学院的艰难谈判，他还是挺起胸，挂上一个温暖的笑容。Spock一直对此很感兴趣。他无药可救地沉醉其中，即便他在进取号的身份刚与母星的召唤刚刚进行了一场矛盾的交锋，也难阻他心底浮出的感情热流。

直到电梯门隔绝了旁人的探听，Kirk才疲惫地松了一口气，绷紧的肩膀放松了点，“我想最好还是联系下Komack将军，告诉他我们会需要在这里再停留一段时间。”

疲劳爬上了他的肩膀，抽走了他脸上的光彩。Spock说，“Jim，这件事可以等一会儿再处理。我想你需要休息。”

“我很好，Spock，”但他没有睁眼。“照现在这种情形，恐怕我们得费些口舌才能说服太空指挥中心让我们留下了。还是别再继续拖着的好。”

门在居住甲板打开，电梯外刚准备迈步的McCoy骤然停下。“你们在这里啊，”他说。“我刚准备去传送室。和咱们朋友Solvis的事进展如何？”

他跟着他们去了舰长房间，Kirk回答，“本该更好的，Bones。”

“你看上去要倒了，Jim，”医生说。“Spock渎职了？”

Kirk 严厉地瞪了一眼他，Spock赶紧插话，“我的职务不包括就健康问题骚扰舰长，医生。我相信那是你的责任。”

“是啊，唔，我的责任告诉我你需要吃点东西坐下来休息休息，Jim，”Bones肯定地说。“不如我叫你的文书士把晚饭送到你房间？”

Kirk 对他的朋友露出一个嘲弄的笑容。“不如由 **我** 来让我的文书士把我们的晚饭送到我的房间？”

Bones 不为所动。“反正我已经把你的餐卡锁定了，”他高兴地说。“Spock——你来吗？”

Spock 没料到这个问题，他意识到自己早已对与舰长共进晚餐的习惯习以为常，从没想过自己会被排除在外。“谢谢，McCoy医生。我相信我的职责的确包括保护舰长不受飞船医生过度热情的帮助。我很高兴能加入会餐。”

他们跟着Kirk来到房间，舰长去卧室多拿了一把椅子放在桌前。McCoy坐下，Spock犹豫了一下也坐下了。“去过舰桥了？”当Kirk坐到电脑前输入晚餐指令时医生问道。

“还没，”舰长心不在焉地说。“我们才被传送回来。怎么了？”

“你们不在时Uhura收到了一则地面来的讯息，”Boens满眼放光地说。“给Spock的。”

Kirk 抬头，视线与Spock的交汇，挑眉。“给Spock的？”

“Yup，”McCoy兴高采烈地说。“来自Amanda夫人。”他淘气地瞥了一眼大副。“别看上去这么惊慌失措，Spock，是录像，不是实时通讯。”

“我没有‘惊慌失措’，McCoy医生，”Spock回答，深知自己的声音无比生硬。

Kirk 的脸上慢慢溢出一个笑容。“我相信我跟你说过只要我们停泊在这，你就没法躲过你母亲，”他说。

“我向你保证，舰长，我没有准备躲避Amanda，”Spock说，Kirk耸肩，咧着嘴把目光转回屏幕。

“联系下你妈妈，Spock，”他和蔼地说。

“舰长，此刻我们任务的政治敏感性可能不允……”

“Spock，”Kirk说，“我相信你处理Sarek的丰富经验。但……在这点上相信我。Amanda希望你回话。”他举起手示意Spock不用无益地强调他不会“处理”他的父亲。“我相信她知道你很忙。我也无意质疑她尊敬你在星际舰队的责任和义务，Spock。但她是人类，还是你母亲。相信我——只要你今晚联系下她表明自己很好而且很想她，会省掉很多麻烦。晚餐还要过一会儿才来。你现在去吧。”

Spock 在膝上叠起手，给自己争取了点时间。“现在正是ShiKahr的晚餐时间。在进餐时间打搅是很不成体统的。晚些时候我会联系她。”

舰长眼睛一亮。“别想瞒过去，”他说。“我可会检查通讯日志的。现在，Bones——白兰地还是波旁？”

***

无论她怎样掩饰——她的确用心了，他知道——Amanda跟家人说话的时候眼神与声音里还是一贯的温暖。这些年来，她丈夫已经学会习惯这点，她的儿子也慢慢开始珍视起它来。她很少给他发私人通讯，深知道自己倾向于抒发感情的习惯会让他不适，所以在她联系他时，情感总会通过较为委婉的方式表达。当她的脸出现在屏幕上时，他一眼就看到了她笑容中毫无保留的温柔、满足与爱。她的皮肤比平常苍白一些，脸上和眼角比他记忆中多了几道皱纹，但她的声音没有改变。

她说，“Spock，当你收到这则通讯时应该已经来到瓦肯轨道了。欢迎回家，亲爱的。我希望你有机会在地表待一会儿，但我明白，职责第一。我多么希望能在你离开前见你一面，但很遗憾，那不可能。但我总与你同在。我不会说那些让你难堪的话，我知道你明白。保重，亲爱的。”

屏幕闪了一下，出现一条是否需要回复的提示。

Spock 不确定。

无论McCoy和舰长如何看待这位优雅的人类女士，Spock心里清楚，她早已习惯了瓦肯人对职责第一的选择，不会试图干扰他履行职责，但除此之外，她是真的 **想** 在自己儿子还在传送范围的时候见到他。至少，他本预料对方会做出某种形式的公开邀请，虽然无疑其中会蕴含着对受到拒绝的理解。

他盯着跳动的提示符看了好一会儿，最终打开了通讯器。“Spock呼叫通讯部。”

“通讯部，长官。这里是Palmer。”

“Palmer上尉，”他说，“今天早些时候Uhura上尉从ShiKahr一处私人宅邸接收到一则我的个人讯息。”他犹豫了一下。“我希望能加以回复。”

“是，长官，”她说。“我需要点时间恢复通道，长官。请等待。”

“明白，”他说。他靠向椅背，抱臂胸前。

在希望他回复她的情感上，Amanda从没给过他压力， 她也从没指望能从他这里看到某种以人类方式展现的孝心。但她 **会** 想见他，对于这点他很肯定。她不会指望他将她列于各项职责要务之前，但现在她排除了任何与他见面的可能……却让他感到困扰。

“通讯部呼叫Spock中校，”Palmer的声音打断了他的思绪。“通道已经打开，长官。有一位叫Taaval的先生正在等待。”

“谢谢，上尉，”他说。一阵微弱的声波变化预示着转接的进行，接着，屏幕上出现了他父亲助手不动声色的脸。Spock点头致意。“ _Taaval – nash – Spock se （Taaval，这里是Spock）_。”

“你好，”Taaval淡淡说。地球通用语是是Sarek府的标准用语，无论位于地球还是瓦肯。

Spock 犹豫了一下。“我本希望能与Amanda夫人通话。”

对方停了一下，Spock等着，最后Taaval说，“我很抱歉，但Amanda夫人……无法接通。”

若Spock是人类，他可能会有种瓦肯人突然集体玩失踪去神秘地方度假的猜测。但他不是，所以，他只好说出了通用语里他最不愿用的句子。

“那么，也许我可以与Sarek大使通话。”

“大使……”——这次的停顿太过刻意、纠结，背后的不适再难掩藏——“……也无法接通。”

“这很意外，”Spock慢慢说。Taaval没有回答，只是不动声色地打量着他。Sarek因公事突然离开瓦肯的情况并不少，而只要有可能，Amanda会陪同他，但若事实如此，Taaval不会沉默到现在。Spock隐隐有些担忧。“可以告知大使和大使夫人的预计返回时间吗？”

“他们没有离开，”Taaval说，“只是……无法联系。”

“那他们什么时候可以联系呢？”

对方几不可察地吸了口气，眼中飘过的阴云和肩膀的僵硬让人联想起对迟钝学生失去耐心的老师。但Taaval还是平稳地回答了。“我估计约1.3天之后。”他停了一下，故意用意义深邃的目光看着Spock，“大使和大使夫人是2.87天前无法联系的。”

“知道了（I see），”Spock说。

接着，他看 **透了** 。

过了一会儿，最后一块拼图终于落下。

***

时间并不太晚，但这天的工作很辛苦，而现在再没什么紧急事项，或者说，今晚不可能有什么可以解决的紧急事项，所以Kirk决定早点休息。 他飞速运转着的大脑表明自己很难入睡，但他已经没力气去锻炼来调整自己，所以他拿出自己翻烂了的《白鲸记》[4]，扔到床上准备洗澡放松后看。门铃响了，他有些庆幸，虽然也难免遗憾。

这都无所谓。作为一名舰长，注定了得时刻准备好履行职责。“进来，”他说着走进卧室，披上袍子。门开了。

无须对方开口，在转身前他就知道来的是Spock。他进入的方式与搅动空气的模式有着独特的色彩。但他依然乐于回到起居室确认。他笑笑，“Spock。有什么要我帮忙的？”

“舰长，”Spock的手背在身后。Kirk等着。Spock没说话，Kirk挑起一条眉。

“什么事，Spock先生？”他提示。

“我相信……”Spock转而研究天花板，似乎上面印着他要说的话。他浑身都辐散着苦恼的光芒，Kirk得拼命忍住自己用手搭上朋友手臂的冲动。“我相信，”Spock又说了一遍，这次下了决心，“我可能知道了Sorelan教授突然无法联系的背后原因。”

“哦？”Kirk说。“我之前就知道你有个理论——你只是不愿在得到证据前分享？”

“是，舰长，”Spock说。“我本来认为有可能是教授担心遭受职业打击。很有可能他和T’Pilak都认为维利斯·海伊项目已经超出了Sorelan的研究范畴，觉得消极回避可以降低瓦肯荣誉再次受辱的可能。”

“但——你现在不这么认为了？”

“不能完全排除，”Spock说。“但……有现在其他更明显的原因。”

Kirk 等着，但不愿意像上次一样等太久。“Spock，你得告诉我，”他说。

Spock 略微抬头。两人的身高差异让他在有心时回避舰长的目光很是容易。“ _pon farr_ 的症状通常需要四至五天才能完全消失。”

“哦，”Kirk说。空气凝滞的一瞬最终被他泄出的笑声打破了，最后，他干脆叫出声来。“ **哦** ！”

Spock 没说话。Kirk惊恐地发现他差点“咯咯”笑起来，只好来回踱步抑制这种不合时宜的冲动。当他觉得可以信任自己时，他小心开口，“那……似乎说得通，Spock先生。”

“我相信是的，”Spock僵硬地说。

“这灵光一闪，”舰长说。“你不是……你自己了……？”

他的大副一贯机敏的大脑转了一圈才惊恐地理解了对方的话，他突然睁大了眼睛。“ **不** ，舰长！”

“好的……”Kirk心不在焉地说。“我是说，我知道还没过七年，但……你知道……也许在太空旅行……”

“不是，舰长，”Spock坚定地说。

“好的，”Kirk又说了一遍，接着加了一句，“太棒了。”他又绕了房间转了一圈，“你知道，我得将这个告诉Komack将军[4]。”

“明白，舰长。”

“我只是……若你对此感到烦恼……你知道的。”

“我明白其必要性。”

舰长在桌边犹豫了，盯着触点笔看了好一会儿。“一切都没事吧，Spock？”

他没在看自己的大副，所以当背后的人移动时，是一阵感觉的警醒促使他转身。Spock的表情没有什么变化，但一丝游离于他烦恼之外的悲痛明显笼罩了他。Spock说，“我没有需进一步报告的内容，舰长。”

“别这样，Spock，”Kirk说。“我听过你用这种语气说话。”

“是……”Spock说，在这片刻犹豫中Kirk立刻就意识到自己最初评价的偏差：这不是悲痛，更接近于痛苦。他没加多想就往前走了一步。“……个人问题，”他的大副补上后半句。

若他不上前用手指扣住他朋友的胳膊，他就 **不是** 舰长了，他本来以为Spock会轻轻抽走胳膊、拉开距离。当他没有时，Kirk感到的不是吃惊而是震惊。

“没事的，”他温柔地说。“也许我们最好都去睡会儿觉。这是漫长的一天。”

“是，舰长，”Spock说，他抬起先前毅然垂下的双眼，正对上Kirk的。视线的交汇不过一秒，却将Kirk钉在原地，他感到身体的每块肌肉都骤然凝固。

那里有些东西。 **就在那里** 。有些……其他的东西。

Spock 依旧没动，Kirk意识到自己屏住了呼吸，现在，他无法呼吸，空气的任何出入都会将注意力引至这可怕的静止上：一切熟悉的事物都消失了。舰长腹中有某些东西抽动了一下，那些长期压抑却从未能平伏的暗潮，他确定——他发誓——他在Spock的眼中看到了同样的东西。

“谢谢，Jim，”Spock安静地说，轻轻后退一步，离开了Kirk的个人空间。空气填补了他们之间的空白，冰冷无色，舰长终于可以呼吸了。“我相信今晚进行一段时间的冥想会有所助益。”

“任何你需要的，”Kirk说，接着他意识到自己的话听起来有多么微妙。他匆忙修补：“今天你辛苦了，Spock。我很抱歉。”

Spock 站在门边，眼睛依旧笼罩在阴影中。他点点头。“晚安，Jim，”他说。门开了，Spock再次抬头，这短暂的视线停留有着深入永恒的潜力，他深邃的目光穿过空气，直视对方的灵魂。接着他走了，Kirk被突然的寂静包裹，站在桌旁，动弹不得。

***

[1]Komack 将军：这里再提醒一下，在Amok Time里就是这位就是这位将军一再阻止进取号回瓦肯，最后他被T’Pau说服了，不知道她有没有稍微透露给他 _pon farr_ 的事。

[2] 政治正确性：指力求避免冒犯处于不利地位或被歧视的社会群体的态度或原则。

[3]osu ：一种对“先生/sir”的荣誉称呼。《白鲸记》：原文这里只是写了“麦尔维尔”，也就是此书的作者。众所周知，ST 2里可汗的塑造就是借鉴的对本书里的复仇水手。但这本书的主题是“征服、占有、复仇”，作者是在暗示Kirk和可汗是一类人么……不过这本书里的主角面对的是大海，如星舰面对宇宙，也许作者没想突出这本书暴力的那面。另外，这书里的男主有个土著人好基友，两人同居同宿，男主说过：“如果早上看到我们的样子，会以为我们是夫妻”……这里影射Kirk可能是在他们身上看到了他和Spock的影子。

[4] 《白鲸记》：原文这里只是写了“麦尔维尔”，也就是此书的作者。众所周知，ST 2里可汗的塑造就是借鉴的对本书里的复仇水手。但这本书的主题是“征服、占有、复仇”，作者是在暗示Kirk和可汗是一类人么……不过这本书里的主角面对的是大海，如星舰面对宇宙，也许作者没想突出这本书暴力的那面。另外，这书里的男主有个土著人好基友，两人同居同宿，男主说过：“如果早上看到我们的样子，会以为我们是夫妻”……这里影射Kirk可能是在他们身上看到了他和Spock的影子——虽然我后来问了作者……她说她木有看过《白鲸记》，听我说里面有基情内容决定去瞅瞅||||


	10. Chapter 10

_ Spock _ _ 只有十一岁，但已经辨别得出她母亲的谎言。 _   


__

_ “这次对我学习的耽误是不合逻辑的，”他重复道。 _

__

_ “是的，亲爱的，”他母亲边埋首在他衣柜里收拾东西，边用那种心不在焉地声音回答。“只是耽误几天。” _

__

_ “耽误时间的长短并非重点，母亲，”他说。他本该去叠她放在他床上的袍子，但既然眼下的事情进展显然毫无逻辑，那与其浪费能量，不如将精力花在对 Amanda解释他为何不能这样突然被叫起来去祖母家度个不定期的假上。“事实是，是耽误这一行为本身有碍学习进程。”她知道这点。他也 **知道** 她知道。 _

__

_ Amanda _ _ 走离衣柜，手上还抱着三件袍子和各式内衣，胳臂上挂着件旅行斗篷，在看到他依旧正襟危坐地待在床边后，她忍不住不耐烦地翻了个白眼。 _

__

_ “我告诉过你去打包这些衣服的， Spock！”她说着快步走向他身边，把手上的那堆衣物放到床垫上。衣服整齐地叠成一沓，散发出一股熏香的气味。 _

__

_ “是的，母亲，”他回答，但没什么实际行动。 _

__

_ Amanda _ _ 的动作如地球上的天鹅一般镇定自若而井井有条，这种行动掩盖了她脑袋中激荡的怒涛以及个人勤劳的本质，很难将这一切与平常她展示给公众的一脸和煦联系起来。当极端情感的爆发搅动了她通常平心静气的态度时，一切都不同了——比如现在，她瞪着眼，嘴角由于愤怒而抿成一线。 _

__

_ “这不是请求， Spock！”她喝道。“你该明白最好别忤逆我。现在就做！” _

__

_ “但，母亲——”他刚开口就被对方打断了。 _

__

_ “别什么‘但是但是’的！你不需要喜欢这事。你甚至都不需要理解它。你就是要做， Spock，听到没？” _

__

_ 他从没见过她发怒，但也不小心听到过她与父亲的低声争吵，通常都与 Spock的前途和教育理念有关；他还见识过她专留给那些欺负过他的孩子的家长的那种冷若冰霜的假笑饰面，当那些人愚蠢地低估了驻地球大使的人类妻子和她护犊的能力时，事后总是吃不了兜着走。Sarek似乎把半辈子的时间都花在以某种失望的眼神看待自己儿子上面，但Amanda从没 ~~在~~ 当着他的面发过雷霆。若之前他还不能确定她是否撒谎，现在他是确定了。 _

__

_ 他谦恭地说，“是，母亲，”然后开始叠袍子。 _

__

_ *** _

__

_ 她没和他一起走，是 Taaval带他去的交通站。Spock发现自己愈发难以自控。他在地球待得够久，知道此时像他这般年纪的人类男孩恐怕就快泪眼婆娑了，所以当他感到自己内心的瓦肯因子即便在今天这样一个日子里依旧坚强地站着主导时，心中不禁涌上一股冷峻的满足感，甚至与雇主之子并没什么连结的Taaval此时也看不出Spock波澜不惊颜面下的愤怒挣扎。 _

__

_ 一个搬运工在大门处帮他提了行李，而 Spock转向自己的旅伴，深吸一口气，挺起胸膛，撑起脊梁，让自己显得高了半英寸。这不过是做做样子，并没真要表露什么，但足以让他在开口之前安定自己打颤的焦虑感，“请知会我父母在抵达Skon与T’Rama住所后我会立即联络他们。” _

__

_ 但 Taaval只是歪了歪脑袋说道，“我会代你父母接收一切通讯，Spock。我会很乐意知晓你已安全抵达。” _

__

_ Taaval _ _ 是Sarek的人，即便已经十一岁，Spock依旧难以决断对方到底是敌是友，这两种身份之间的界限太过复杂。若真对大使选择妻子的眼光以及他的混血儿子有什么看法，聪明如Taaval，也不会表露任何一丝心迹。Spock咽下自己激增的焦虑，转而说道，“请代我向他们致以问候。” _

__

_ Taaval _ _ 又点了下头，抬手摆出 _ Ta’al _ 的手势。Spock还礼的同时得费尽意志才让手指不至颤抖。 _

__

_ *** _

__

_ 当 Skon在ShiKahr的学院有事走不开时，T’Rama则通常会待在他们Kir郊外用来避暑的小墅，别墅毗邻Thanar海沿岸，大小适中，海风袭人，露天中庭种植着葱郁的植被，她每天总会花上至少半天时间在那里进行Gol式冥想[1]。在与她短暂会面后，Spock就被指示每天在她身边的垫子上坐上四个小时；无论她在心灵融合过程中发现了什么，都让她确信他的父母对他的瓦肯纪律疏于管教。 _

__

_ 他说不出什么逻辑性的反对之词。庭院内，四棵古树丰茂的树冠遮天蔽日，透过缝隙洒下的毒辣阳光被树叶稀释，变得如同旧金山盛夏的阳光那般温暖。海风夹带着咸甜的气息，他坐垫下的沙子则如同被放在晨曦中烘烤的罐子一样给人以温暖舒适的感觉。而他的祖母也是个容易相处的伙伴——的确有些心烦，大概是由于传统价值观在年轻一代中的崩坏，她那些优先理念和 Spock从科学学习中了解到的并不太一致，但她安静，无意对他颐指气使，也没有对他的陪伴表现出明显的排斥。因此，他的反对，并非出于逻辑；而是源自情感。 _

__

_ 冥想对他烦躁的思想无异于止痛软膏，但以现在的状态，他绝对无法取得真正的 _ kohl-tor _ ，而数小时的寂静与挣扎更难以平复他如失控列车一样奔腾的恐慌思想。他一到祖父母家就立即照承诺的那样给家里去了通讯，他祖母表达反对的方式是不发一语，接到通讯的Taaval则是一脸无动于衷，只是感谢了他抽出时间问候，并保证他父母听到他安全抵达会很宽心，却并没对他做出会传达信息的实际承诺。自那时起，Spock又在四个不同场合试过说服T’Rama让他再试一次，她只答应过一次，也就是今天早上，但也是犹豫不决。这次，Taaval则再次对他不懈的努力表示感谢，却绕过他问的那些关于他父母所在、福祉、健康的问题，然后滑腻地点个头就断开了信号，甚至不等Spock回礼。 _

__

_ 离 Spock被唐突地赶离家中已过去五天。即便通用语对数量的泛指通常模糊不清，这也绝对超过了“很少”的范畴，而至今也尚未有对他的回归做出任何安排。他的学习是种折磨，更糟糕的是，他止不住会怀疑自己将会无家可回。这么遮遮掩掩还能为什么？ _

__

_ “ Spock，”T’Rama来到了他身边。“若继续如此烦躁下去，你将永远无法达到 _ s’thaupi （冥想超脱境） _的境界。静下来。”_

__

_ 她突然的话语导致了他无休大脑的肾上腺素激增，他赶忙将这种波动踩在脚下，“我道歉，祖母。” _

__

_ “道歉毫无必要。静止才为必需。安静下来，同时静止。” _

__

_ 在层层树障之上，海鸟还哀歌着乘气流高低盘旋。他迫使自己面向内心世界，进入黑暗与知识的安静所在，触向宁静，可躲在一旁逻辑却摇着它的脑袋，低语着宁静是无法被捕捉到的，却在他不顾一切的绝望中退避三舍。他站在这个阴影丛生的前厅中，眼睁睁看着面前通往冥想境地的大门紧锁，却没有开门的钥匙，思想则如古代地球的电影胶片一样在他脑中的空白墙壁上闪过。他看到了他从准 _ kahs wan _ 冒险中失败而归的那晚[2]，在那个几乎死去的夜晚，他看见了母亲的脸庞：苍白，紧绷，消化着她几乎失去独子的信息。恐惧与其说是纯粹的情感不如说是种本能；它是维持生命存在的必要状态，连瓦肯式为人力图抑制的也只有其外在表现以及对身体产生的如同锁喉般窒息的生理反应。他很清楚什么是恐惧，那天晚上，正是恐惧让母亲面如缟素、血色尽褪。 _

__

_ 当他五日前被赶出大门时他在她眼底看到的就是恐惧。 _

__

_ 冥想猛然把他吐了出来，让他跌回铺洒着慵懒阳光的庭院，他挣扎地喘息，垂着头，下巴抵上胸口。 _

__

_ “ Spock！”T’Rama严厉地说，接着，声音稳定了点，“Spock？” _

__

_ 他有一瞬间说不出话，接着，他转过头，知道自己正用一双人类的眼睛看着她，那里面已经吐露了太多。她猛地优雅起身，动作一气呵成，他听着她的脚步敲击落在石板路上，最终消失在屋内，将他一人丢在了 _ in-du-ka _ 树的荫庇之下，心脏由于无益的恐慌与迷惑而跳得七上八下，脸颊和腹中都由于羞愧而怒火中烧。 _

__

_ 她为什么害怕？她 **为什么** 害怕？ _

__

_ 他的思想化为疾转的漩涡，以至于没发现祖母已经回到他的身后，她踏上沙子时发出了细碎的研磨声，然后优雅地跪在了他身旁。“喝了这个，”她说，将一个陶制高脚杯拿到他视线内，在他接过后利落地将手叠在膝上，他这时才敢抬头一看。 _

__

_ 他没问杯中是什么，只是举杯，贴上嘴唇，然后尝到了从别墅深井中抽上的清凉甘泉。“谢谢，祖母，”他说。 _

__

_ “我还在想你的指导者都在教你些什么，”她说。“一个简单的 _ kohl-tir _ 境界在你这般年纪不该如此难以达到。” _

__

_ 他原以为她会就他的血统说些什么，毕竟他的导师每到这种时候总 ~~是~~ 会这样。但她只是坚定地盯着他看，等他说话。不幸的是，这种凝视也分毫不差地遗传给了他父亲，通常用于代替话语，应用在他犯了任何错误后不可避免的漫长而令人不安的对质中。 _

__

_ “我刚才无法达到必要的精神清明阶段。” _

__

_ “显而易见，”她说。“你思想焦虑， Spock？” _

__

_ Amanda _ _ 问过同样的问题，次数多得数不胜数，猛然间念及两者的关系又搅动了他脑中焦躁的波澜。但最后他还是控制住了自己。“我正经历着对我父母福祉的担忧。” _

__

_ “你父母很好， Spock，”她说。“你得学会相信那些比你学识丰富的人。” _

__

_ 他犹豫了。“或许一些相关知识的分享可以让我 ……” _

__

_ “总有一天，”她说。“现在，你只能选择相信。”她猛然起身，当他抬头看向她时，她的脸正笼罩在阳光的光晕之中。“来。今早选择继续进行 _ tvi-sochya （内在宁静境） _显然再无意义。我们将先继续你的学习。”_

__

_ *** _

__

_ 年轻的 Samaris来自S’Sharan V’Kir-kal一个沿海村落，那是离他祖父母别墅最近的小镇，她会在晚上来帮年龄渐增的T’Rama做些后者觉得吃力的事。她的二女儿只比Spock大几个月，所以她待他如同家人，常用瓦肯母系社会里女性的那种高深莫测、洞悉一切的眼睛审视着他。那本该让他窒息而抵触，但相反，他却觉得古怪的心安。她在晚餐后来敲了他的门，“你母亲已经从ShiKahr过来了，Spock。你祖母正在和她谈话。” _

__

_ 他有一瞬间无法正确理解那些词，接着，胸中愉悦鹊起。他从椅子上弹起时甚至没意识到自己在移动。 Samaris无动于衷地看着他重新镇静下来，挺直后背，把手圈在身前，努力抑制自己澎湃的情感。“谢谢，”他说。“我母亲是在哪间房中等待？” _

__

_ “她们在夫人的书房，”她回答。“我是被派来监督你收拾行李的。” _

__

_ 显然打断长者说话是禁域，但 Samaris在他大步走过房间，越过她时并没说什么。她转身跟随他的脚步，在他停在走廊犹豫的时候挑起一条意味深长的眉毛。 _

__

_ “我很快就回来，”他说，努力将每一分询问从口吻中剥离，以让这话听起来不像是在请求准许。“我希望能先问候我母亲。” _

__

_ 她用冗长的沉默表示自己的不赞成，接着点了点头。“但请务必尽快。这里还有很多事要做。” _

__

_ 要抑制住冲过走廊，奔下楼梯的冲动异常艰难。他祖母的书房离主入口很近，从待客厅他就能看的到那里的门是关着的，但就在他来到门前，抬手准备敲门的时候，厚重的木门后传来了 T’Rama的声音。 _

__

_ “你显然还没恢复到可以旅行的状态， Amanda，”她说。“你该再歇息一晚的。” _

__

_ “我够好的了，谢谢，”她回答，之前欢欣鼓舞的情感现在则痛苦地挑着他的心脏。是她。是 **她** 。他在背后紧攥着手，感到自己的指甲些许嵌进了掌心，最终意识到自己之前感到的那种可能再也无法听到这个声音的刺痛有多么深刻。 _

__

_ “拿你的健康冒险无益，”这是他祖母的回答。“ Spock在这里待多久都可以。” _

__

_ 一声聊表自谦的轻笑。这举动恐怕不会受到 T’Rama欢迎，Amanda说，“我想见他。” _

__

_ 一阵意味深长的停顿， Spock能想象得到他祖母脸上的表情。她缓缓说道，“这对你来说更困难，Amanda。拿你的安康冒险是……太无度了。我很惊讶Sarek竟然同意你离开。” _

__

_ 紧绷的回答：“他没有。” _

__

_ “你不该如此轻巧地对待这种事。你人类生理的兼容性与……” _

__

_ “我们已经结婚 12年了，T’Rama。足够兼容的了。” _

__

_ 在随后沉重的寂静中， Spock突然意识到自己在偷听。他赶紧抬手敲门。之后的沉静如此明显，他几乎能 **感受** 到门对面的惊惶。 _

__

_ 最终， T’Rama的声音响起，“进来。” _

__

_ Amanda _ _ 正坐在门边的客椅上，而T’Rama则在窗边逆光站着。“Spock，”Amanda飞快起身，显然在抑制自己跑向儿子并抱住他的冲动，在她真能这么做前，T’Rama先开了口。“我派Samaris帮你打包。你为什么不在楼上？” _

__

_ “原谅我，祖母，”他说。“我希望问候我的母亲。” _

__

_ Amanda _ _ 脸上化开一个快乐而安详的笑容，她双手抱胸，看来是将这个动作作为弥补手臂不安分趋向的折中之策。“Spock，能见到你实在太好了。” _

__

_ 他转向她，第一次尽览她的面容。 Amanda一直是个小巧的女人，和那些与她同龄的瓦肯人强壮坚定的轮廓相比，她简直有点不成比例，像小鸟一般。他一直对她的相对脆弱有着一定认识， ~~他~~ 也看见他父亲本能地徘徊在她身侧，似乎那样就能用他高一等的力量如力场一般保护她一样。但过去的五天似乎还夺去了她健康的肤色，她姿势尴尬地站着，好像在努力对抗身体弯曲的倾向。她眼睛明亮，但太亮了，里面似乎埋藏着她不想让他看到的东西。 _

__

_ 这种认知击中了他，震撼了他的五脏六腑：她很痛苦。 _

__

_ “母亲……”他开口的同时立即意识到，她知道他知道了。她脸上的笑容枯萎了。 _

__

_ “我是来带你回家的，亲爱的，”她说。 _

__

_ “ Amanda，请坐下，”T’Rama说。“Spock，你该去打包了。” _

__

_ 她母亲将坐下的动作英勇地伪装成毫不在意，但她的行动太过刻意，太过强硬，太一板一眼了，他也没错过她一闪而过并努力抑制的苦相。 Spock说，“母亲，你不舒服吗？” _

__

_ “不是，亲爱的，”她说，看向他的笑容差一点就令人信服了。“只是有点累。去吧，照你祖母说的做。” _

__

_ “父亲还好吗？”他飞快地说，突然感到一阵无名的恐惧。 _

__

_ “他很好，亲爱的，”她说。“也很期望见到你。” _

__

_ “ Spock！”T’Rama严厉地说。他抬眼，看到对方正使用 **那种** 凝视。 _

__

_ “是，祖母，”他轻声说。 _

__

_ “我就在这儿等你，” Amanda说。“能见到你太好了，亲爱的。” _

__

_ Spock _ _ 离开房间，静静关上门，在门外走廊又待了一会儿。但她们要么是已经谈完了，要么就是不相信他会轻易撤离，因为再无声音从屋内泄露出来。 _

__

_ 有些事不对劲；这点明确无疑。他转身，走到楼梯脚，但挥之不去的不安在他腹中挖出一个洞，将名为疑惑的小触手伸向他混乱的思绪。到目前为止，他有的只有迷惑，但在接下来的年月里， Spock回首彼时才终于明了：那是他第一次开始意识到他父母的婚姻是个可怕的错误。 _

***

[1]Gol式:原文是Golic。Gol是个被毁于“觉醒之时”的古城，后来那城市附近的高原、山脉都属于Gol地区。Ancient Golic Vulcan是古高等瓦肯语的起源。Gol也是Spock研修kolinahr的地方。

[2]kahs wan冒险：瓦肯成年仪式。针对尚未到青少年的瓦肯小孩的传统生存测试。第一次出现是在TAS – S01E02 – Yesterday里，要不是成年的Spock回到过去救了自己，他就挂了……这里也说了Spock那只泰迪熊宠物，错了，sehlat是如何死的。这集里也是除Babel一集外原初相关影视、动画里对Spock幼年生活的唯一记述。新电影里幼年Spock和同学打架应该就是出自这集动画的设定。


	11. Chapter 11

 

长夜漫漫。

夜晚总是假装风平浪静，却在你准备入睡时悄然袭击。Kirk无需看向计时器就知道午夜早已过半——眼底的压力以及飞船重力对他的持续拉引足以让经验告诉他：忽略具体时间才是明智的选择。

Spock 本来还假装不介意留下帮忙，希望参与与Komack将军的谈话，舰长深知对方不过是礼貌，于是以他今日已很尴尬的理由劝他离开，他轻易就被说服了。承认“尴尬”不仅存在于理论层面不像Spock的作风，如果他已经忘了把持瓦肯人那种坚毅的自制，那他绝对没必要再去面对Kirk将消息传达给他们的行动指挥官后展开的那70分钟谈话。

电脑刚刚收到他们命令变更的信函，舰长犹豫了一下是否需要马上换制服去舰桥。但这消息不是不能等到早上，想到它明早即将掀起的波澜——当然不是兴奋的那种——Kirk的嘴角终于露出一丝笑容。他点击确认，手在关机键上停了一秒，感觉疲惫的藤蔓飞快地爬满自己紧绷的眼角。

他绝对不该这么做。他很 **清楚** 自己无权这么做。无论之前那一瞬间是什么，他现在都无心过问，但每当他的意识滑入潜意识的边缘，那一瞬间就会伸展开，用肾上腺素的激增和兴奋的恐慌将他从嗜睡的国度拉回来；无论那是什么，却也都不太可能让那种他希望它指向的结果提前到来。

无论那一瞬间是什么：他知道它是什么。他只是不知道该如何处理这种认知。他不喜欢此时的这种不确定。

他把手放到桌上。

“电脑，”只要没有最后的确认，要后撤还来得及。“记录一条讯息，递交Palmer上尉，待传送至Sarek及其夫人的宅邸。具体如下：大使及Amanda夫人，USS进取号舰长James T Kirk在此致以问候。望你们有兴趣知道我们还将在瓦肯轨道上停留四日。”他犹豫了一下。“Spock中校尚未知会我其计划——不，等下。去掉上一句。重录，舰员在此期间被准许传送到星球地表。欢迎你们莅临进取号，我们将很乐意招待。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。讯息完毕。”

“是否传送？”电脑问，它平淡的语调没有一丝指责——这是理所当然的——但在问心有愧的人听来电脑却正有此意。Spock会很愤怒，他的愤怒有理有权。没有什么迫使他一定得传送这讯息。

“传送，”他说。

一切睡意都离他而去。

***

Spock 独自坐在 _asenoi_ 前，在承认这一举动徒劳性的同时却依旧盯着它看了整整三十秒，主要是因为他人类的那面几乎遗传了Amanda **所有的** 固执。他有过这种经历，他的身体识别出了信号，而他的大脑则叫嚷着举起反旗。在他最需要冥想的时候，一切努力却总会付之东流，他确定自己的同龄人根本无需处理这类事。有时候，他再清楚不过他父母的DNA为何会如此坚持地博弈，抗拒融合，因为“逻辑”和“非逻辑”从不该在一个不幸的头颅中合为一个整体。

他完全不知道该如何是好。

总体来说，今晚糟糕透了。先是Taaval的来讯挖出了他绝少回顾的记忆，正是因为它承载了无力的怒火、恐慌与畏惧的千斤重量，才让他把这段记忆深埋于六尺之下。他多年前就知道了应付它们的技巧——很大一部分是“别挡他父亲的路”——这份纠葛记忆对他内心均衡的破坏也许本不会如想象中那么有灾难性，但刚才，他的个人准则要求他立刻去找舰长进行类似的可怕对话，在这次对话搅起他另一段他拒绝回想的尘封记忆后，他就再难把持了。让他更难以理解的是，鉴于他们上次瓦肯之行的糟糕回忆，Kirk怎么会认为他的朋友会很乐意回来，不知怎么，他想起了每一次飞船来到太阳系边缘时Amanda眼中的愉悦。恐怕这是种人类天性。经常纠结于此的经历让Spock知道此时最好放手。

即便如此，也许结果并不会那么糟——他经历过那种谈话，而上次 **Spock 自己**就是被关注的对象——但问题是，他的朋友太了解他了。Spock早就放弃了区分人类复杂细微的情感差异的努力，而McCoy通常随时随地按自己的喜好来臆断Spock的情况，可Kirk却可以毫不困难地看透他大副小心挂上的瓦肯假面。有时候他对这世上还有人完全地看透他、了解他而感激不已，他庆幸有 **一个** 人愿意去了解他，而且在了解后还没有导致天塌地灭。但多数时候，当他就要 **认为** 自己超脱于人类理解之外时，这种看透带来诸多不便，只要Kirk嗅到一丝气息，就会为此担心，直到自己最后掘出真相或者等Spock最终妥协后告诉他。

他可以克服烦恼。今天对大副显然是艰难的一天，他本可以让舰长自己得出结论；他们可能甚至都不需要酒精和漫无目的地闲聊，好让Kirk知道他的朋友一切都好，今天已经有了个招人厌的名为Solvis的靶子，Spock今日在瓦肯科学院里与对方点起的口头烽烟是掩盖他不安的好理由。舰长一直尊敬他大副的私事，只要它们不影响飞船运行，只要他认为自己知道那私事大概是什么。Spock早已 **习惯了** 被了解。这个他可以克服。

他跨不过的坎是对方的神情。

他知道当自己抬起头时眼中有什么，而且他 **知道** Kirk看见了。以他对自己舰长的了解，他知道对方不会看错。这也是为何今晚冥想离他而去的原因：这次他无处可藏。

还有另一个原因。他有几乎六成把握，舰长眼中的东西与自己的如出一辙——欲望。

他 **不** 知道该如何是好。

***

Kirk 的肾上腺系统在他闹铃响起前四十分钟就把他震了起来，在带来一波莫名恐慌的同时终结了在这多事之夜入眠的最后可能。他的大脑尚不能清醒地乐见这个现实，但他也不可能重新躺下来用枕头盖住脸祈求睡神的恩赐了。他想自己至少该庆幸在最后一波意识的反抗后至少还得到了两小时的睡眠。这就是那种夜晚。

他脑中挥之不去的一丝姜辣、薰衣草和松香的气味告诉他，Spock过去的数个小时和他一样不安，他现在拒绝思考这其中的隐喻。所以，他昏沉地踏入淋浴房，感觉自己比二十四小时前一下老了七十岁。他打开热水，希望水流劈头盖脸的冲击能说服他的头痛离开，若不成功还有咖啡。很多很多咖啡。

Spock 还没来舰桥，这不奇怪，毕竟还有三十分钟α班次才会正式开始，而舰长的到来导致了一阵装作不是混乱的混乱，毕竟舰长毫无预警地提前半小时来到舰桥能有什么问题？Gavrikova少尉是晚班指挥，在查看了她的当值记录后Kirk发觉她干的很好，他打发她下班的同时叫她让文书士尽快给他送杯热黑咖啡来。他们正停留在瓦肯上空，这人类最古老的朋友是爱好和平的种族，晚上自然并没什么大事发生，随着班次轮换倒计时开始，舰桥上的人多了起来，指挥舰员陆续到来，趁此机会，他特意查看了通讯部的报告。在那里：0047时，来自舰长房间的通讯，接收者的姓Kirk避免提及，害怕Spock知道他从来都不会念。一切已成定局。舰长抿起嘴，在McConnel文书士送来咖啡时，心情略微好转。

报告里没有科学官要求在实验室度过这次轮班的记录。那 **倒让** 他吃惊了。

McCoy 在计时器上的γ冷淡地变成α的最后关头从电梯里的人群中挤了进来。Spock则默默离开人群，直奔科学站，医生走向指挥席的时候瞥了一眼大副，接着对舰长挑起一条审问的眉毛。

“也给你问个早上好，Spock，”他和蔼地说，Spock不得不从他的观测器上转开，对舰桥方向稍微点了下头。

“医生，”他说。顿了一下——时间很短，几乎难察的细微，但毫无疑问是个停顿——他又加上，“舰长。”

Kirk 脑后不知名处的某个小声音唱起了歌来。 **又** 来了。

“他的绿血屁股被什么叮了吗？”McCoy说，Kirk忍不住露出一个灿烂的笑容。

他摇头。“指挥工作的麻烦事而已，”他说。“我看你也没花多久就找到咖啡了嘛，Bones。”

“早就知道照昨天那工作进展，今天一大早能在舰桥喝到舰上最好的咖啡，”他说，心安理得地从McConnel手里的托盘上顺了杯咖啡。“你看上去糟透了，Jim。你昨晚都干嘛了，通宵工作？”

“不算，”Kirk说着露出一个笑容。“不过我希望医生病人的隐私协议还存在，医生，”他加了一句。

Bones 耸肩。“我是个医生，不是拉拉队长，”他说。“恐怕你需要八天整的登陆假期才能再恢复个人样，Jim。”

“你起头的，别怪我，”Kirk说，要是不抓住这个机会他就不是Jim Kirk了，他转身对Uhura说，“上尉，请打开全舰广播。”

“是，长官，”她说。“频道打开，舰长。”

Kirk 对Bones公开的好奇心闪了一个微笑，接着开始广播。“这里是舰长，”他说。“现在你们恐怕已经发现我们在瓦肯轨道的停留比预计多出了将近十二小时。昨天深夜，我接到舰队HQ的命令允许我们再继续停留四日。所以我很高兴通知你们，由于在此期间没有相对紧急的任务可供执行，星舰指挥部已经授权了四日的全员登陆假期。请与你们的上级指挥官保持联系并处理好文书工作，同时请牢记，即便在星球地表你们依旧是星际舰队的一名代表。我代表所有指挥层舰员祝你们度过一个安全愉快的登陆假期。Kirk完毕。”

舰桥一片寂静，盘旋着与欣喜若狂南辕北辙的低气压。

“伐肯上的登陆假期，”Chekov缓缓说道。“……谢谢，长官？”

Kirk 向导航台那边祭出一个微笑。“别提了，少尉。”

“唔，”McCoy过了一会儿说道。“看来四百多号人刚刚把你的名字从圣诞贺卡单上划掉了，Jim。”

***

Kirk 在通往军官大厅的走廊追上了Spock，在想引人注目或者逃避追捕时对方总会使用这种让人难以望其项背的瓦肯步伐。但他不能直接忽略舰长的命令，所以当人类的肌肉叫嚣着抱怨竞走也赶不上Spock时，Kirk决定还是欢欣鼓舞地开口好了，他可不想在舰员的目光洗礼中追着Spock跑，“等一下，Spock先生。”

Spock 在Kirk赶上他后转过身，用早已备好的说辞以攻为守地说出了开场白。“舰长，”他说。“我正要去进午餐，你可愿加入我？”

“我很乐意，”Kirk说，跟着对方走了两步后又补充道，“我注意到你的名字不在休假人员表上。”

Spock 没有叹息，不过Kirk知道他不过是忍住了。“我现在无需娱乐性假期，舰长。”

“我们达成过共识，”Kirk说。

“我相信你说那是个命令，”Spock回答。

“没错，”Kirk和蔼地说，“的确。”

又是一个不是叹息的叹息。“情况已经改变，”Spock说。“我们停留轨道这一新安排与原先的命令要求有本质区别。”停顿一下后他改为服从的口吻：“但若你命令的话，我准备完成你要求的三小时登陆，舰长。”

Kirk 沉默地走完走廊里的最后几步路，但在来到大厅门口时转而面对自己的朋友。“我还在想，”他说，“去探访Seleya圣山应该会成为一段有趣的经历，若那里允许参观的话，你说呢？”

“这……不是闻所未闻，”Spock慢慢说。“那里的祭司不欢迎外来者，但若有瓦肯人的陪同，他们通常会对来访者友好些。”

“当然，”Kirk说。“要是我认识哪个可以陪我去的瓦肯人就好了。”

这次对方真翻了个白眼，Kirk咽下一个笑容。他无辜地挑起眉。

“既然这样，舰长，”他的肩部明显一垮，显然接受了自己的失败。“我会很乐意护送你完成Seleya圣山之旅。”

Kirk 终于忍不住笑出来。“非常感谢，Spock先生，”他说。

门开了，露出一群散落各桌的α班次舰员以及飞船的首席医疗官，他独自坐在一条长桌的角落里，边怒视面前的PADD边心不在焉地咀嚼一块巨型三明治。Kirk拍拍他肩膀算打了个招呼，然后走向复制机，把自己的餐饮卡放进卡槽等待机器完成的呼叫。托盘的内容物让他大失所望。Kirk气馁地发现炸鸡变成了烤鸡，夹心沙司包完全失踪了，而本该是由黄油和奶油搅拌的土豆泥则混在了……蔬菜沙拉里。他看了一眼Spock，后者小心地躲在一边，拒绝卷入纠纷。

“我还给你留着鸡肉你就该偷笑了，”Bones眼都没抬地咕噜了一声，舰长在他身边坐下。

一直以来，Kirk朝思暮想地呼唤那条不知在哪的规定，他确信存在某条规定能禁止飞船的医生每天多于两次干扰舰长的食物指令，若没有，他打死也要把高层烦到让他们同意加上这条。鉴于没有任何规章依据能控告自己的朋友进行“卡路里计数叛变”，他狠狠咬了一口芹菜，默默转移了话题。

“你的登陆假期计划呢，Bones？”他对对方的PADD点了点头。

医生在Spock坐进他左边座位时抬起头。“正在读关于寄居人类宿主的三十六种瓦肯寄生虫的资料，”他说。

Spock 瞟了一眼屏幕。“ _sakasu-nalatra-neshuhk_ 非常罕见，医生，”他四平八稳地说。“联邦已经不再针对其进行定期疫苗接种了。”

“嗯哼，”Bones说。“你想打赌不会有任何一个人躺着回来吗？”

“好啦，”Kirk高兴地说，“这至少和我们在Wrigley或者Risa[1]的登陆假后你处理的麻烦有让人喜闻乐见的不同嘛？”

Bones 诚心诚意地点了下头。“那倒是事实，”他放下手上塞得太满的三明治，把手上沾到的渣滓掸了掸。“我想就不用问你是否计划来一个尖耳主题假期了吧，Jim。他把你拉下水没，Spock？”

Spock 准备乘汤的手停在了半空。“我已经同意陪同舰长去Seleya圣山，”他说。

Bones 翻了个白眼。“是啊，那就是一切的开始，”他说。“我跟你说过那个故事没，我得在登陆假期独守14号星站古玩店三天的故事？Jim突发奇想要找到个HMS进取号[2]的模型送给爱荷华老家的那位老Kirk舰长——这是，我想想，四五年前的事了，就在这次任务开始之初——不知什么原因，看来你也要步我后尘了。那整个周末我都没捞到能嗅到杯正经波旁的机会。”

“我记得，最后也没找到那个模型，”Kirk补充。

“的确，”Bones说。“你终于找到我的重点了，Jim。”

Kirk 大笑。“别担心，Spock。我怀疑我们去的地方可不会有什么古玩店。我想你是不会加入我们了？”

“哈！”医生说。“不算没希望。不过我要和M’Benga[3]去K’lan-n，他被栓在那医院了。我也好看看趁人还在这儿能不能学几个技巧。”

“那听上去更像工作，Bones。”

“那也比起去Seleya圣山听起来更像是去喝波旁。”

“这是登陆假期，Bones，”Kirk说。“登陆 **假期** 。是度假。”

“嗯哼，”McCoy说。“在瓦肯星上。”停了一下。“别以为舰员们能这么快放过你，Jim。”

Kirk 对Spock笑笑，收到对方一挑眉，然后顺着朋友的视线看过去，发现轮机长正端着盘子走来，里面的食物很像他之前希望点到的。他坐下对同伴点了下头。“舰长。Leonard。Spock。”

Kirk 瞪了医生一眼，后者对此熟视无睹，转而去跟轮机长说话。“我们在讨论假期计划，Scotty，”他高兴地说。“你准备好拥抱狂野的瓦肯夜生活了吗？”

“四啊，”Scott带着浓重的凯尔特忧伤说。“我正准备和舰长谈谈这个呢。”

“你在想什么，Scotty？”Kirk问。

“这个么，长官，”Scotty说。“曲速引擎需要点点儿滴小校正，反物质转换器最近也有点刻儿迟钝。诺你允许滴话，我打蒜代偿我的假期，趁还在轨道好好滴检查一下。”

“代偿？”Kirk说。“你是说‘转换’？”

对方明显顿了一下。“若你这么说就这样吧，长官，”Scotty说。

***

登陆假期期间的进取号是完全不同的另一种生物，舰长几乎没认出她来。好比遇到一个卸了妆、穿着随意的正赶去杂货店的著名女星：依旧认得出来，依旧光彩照人的美丽，但失去了那种让她魅力四射的异国迷情。并不是说走廊比平时安静了；更多的是气场有所改变，Kirk发现自己被舰上扫过的那种心神不宁的波涛卷了出去。

他意识到整个下午自己的心神四处漂移，于是晚餐后去了体育馆试图降服它，在九十分钟的锻炼后，他肌肉酸痛，皮肤热得泛着红潮，却只是让那种试图将他的大脑拉离正轨的期待之喜由狂奔变成慢跑。最后，他让自己的脚把他带去了医疗舱，Bones刚完成一大堆文书工作，抬头瞥见了挡住灯光的Kirk。“让我猜猜，”他说，“觉得太安静了？”

这理由行得通。这比真相容易点。他说，“大差不差。”

“坐下，舰长。我有一帖专治心神不宁指挥官的良药。”在Kirk坐到对面空椅时，他起身来到酒柜。“当然了，若舰长找个让我能弄到点好货色的星球放登陆假，恐怕会更有效。”

Kirk 大笑。“Bones，他们在K-7[5]上没肯塔基波旁可不是我的错。”

Bones 把一个杯子放到面前桌上，往里慷慨地到了不少毕苏五特藏7号酒。“是啊，唔，”他说，“之后我们可以停留的地方光我能想到的可就有一大串啊，Jim。”他停了一下。“看看我们沦落到什么奇怪的地方来度假了。”

舰长举杯。“无疑Jabilo[4]总该在K’lan-ne找到了一两处好玩的地方吧，Bones。”

“Yup，”医生说。他呷了口酒，因烧灼的感觉抿起了嘴。“你和那个绿血怪准备什么时候传送去Seleya？”

“Spock负责制定计划，”Kirk说，把脸埋在杯子里以掩盖伴随这句话带来的肾上腺素激增。“不是明天就是后天。我们先参观庙宇，然后在低层山麓上的客房过夜。你确定不来？”

“我才不去，”McCoy说。“上次来的时候就受够了那堆乱七八糟的仪式。此外——”他又喝了一口。“看不出Spock会想要我这个乡村老医生去。这次不会。”

舰长犹豫了。McCoy的语气照应着他脸上的无辜，但Kirk有种本能的感觉，对方是在下套。他小心地回答，“他自己也不想去，Bones。他是在迁就我。”

“哼，”医生说。他的眼神却是不屈不挠。

但Kirk认识McCoy很久了；他可不会这么长时间还没学会不要在满含深意的寂静与未出口的问题上不打自招。他挂上一个笑容，“你想什么呢，医生？”

“没什么，长官，”Bones说，双手举过头顶，抱住后脑勺。“看起来你们也算谨遵医嘱了，Jim。”

“但不是你想的那条医嘱？”Kirk爽朗地说。

“事实上，”Bones说，“这也不怎么让人吃惊，舰长，”他顿了一下。“真不怎么。”

“你今早在舰桥上的脸可不是这么说的。”

“我没说那不令人震惊（shock），舰长，”McCoy用他那种隐含深意地笑容回答。“只是不让人吃惊（surprise）而已。”

Kirk 直直与对方对视，不过那双蓝眼睛可是 **火眼金睛** 。再没什么能穿透那四溢的寂静了，舰长喝干酒，把杯子狠狠放回桌上，杯子与桌面接触的声响震动了空气好一会儿。“谢谢你的酒，Bones。我该走了。”

“当然，”McCoy随意地说。他的眼睛追着舰长起身，看着他抓住椅背将它塞回桌底下。“只是，小心点，Jim，”他安静地说。“这就够了。”

Kirk 大笑，不过没能如愿在笑声中注入率性的元素。“那是Seleya圣山，Bones，又不是Qo’noS[6]。”

“你知道我什么意思，”McCoy说。

他无话可说。“晚安，Bones，”他在医生回答前离开了。

***

Spock 回到房间，安静地看着电脑屏幕闪动的光标，它无声地询问着他是否需要回信。凝重的热空气依旧漂浮着刚才的话语，如电脑屏幕上Amanda的笑容一样，这些话在黑暗的空中凝成了一个笑脸。

他若有所思地默默按下关机键。黑暗降临。

***

[1]Wrigley 以及Risa的登陆假期：S01E05 – The Man Trap里M-113 creature在Wrigley’s Pleasure星球上出现幻化成舰员们梦中情人的模样。Risa则是著名娱乐星球，TNG里Captain’s Holiday和The Game都提到了它，前者里Picard认识了个情人，后者里Riker在该星球上被一个女人下了套，整个进取号除了W·Crusher外都被下套了，总之这个sex至上的星球是个很麻烦的地方。

[2]HMS 进取号：从1705年至2013年，英国皇家海军（His/Her Majesty's Ship）进取号共有十五艘。

[3,4]M'Benga ：全名Jabilo M'Benga，是进取号的一名在瓦肯受过训的医生。出现在S02E16 – A Private Little War和S03E14 – That Which Survives里出现过。他的名字在官方给出的解释中不同，这里用的是memory beta百科的版本。

[5]K-7 ：深空7站，由星舰建立，平民运行。S02E13 - The Trouble with Tribbles就是发生在该站上。那集里Scotty和Chekov比什么才叫好酒，似乎挑起了与克林贡人的争端。

[6]Qo ’noS：克林贡帝国首都。


End file.
